Our Favorite Year
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Drama seemed impossible in the inconsiquential town of Forks, but when Alice and Edward Cullen arrive, it's almost inevitable. Secrets revealed, hearts crushed, and a heap-load of punches thrown. Will Bella and crew ever be the same again? All Human. B/E
1. Here Comes the Sun

BPOV

I leaned against the side of my truck-bed, reading. Jasper was next to me, strumming absent-mindedly on his guitar. It was a rare sunny day in Forks, Washington, and we were going to relish it as mush as possible.

"Hey Bells. Hey Jazz." I looked up to see Rosalie, in all her blonde glory, leaning against the back of my truck, a bored expression on her face. "Today's such a nice day. We doin' anything?"

I grabbed a chip from the bag at my feet and said, while munching on it, "Yeah. We were thinking about going to First Beach. Wanna come?"

"You need to ask? Shyeah, of course I want to come. Maybe I'll even get a tan!" All three of us laughed at this impossibility.

"Where's Emmett? " Rose enquired.

"I was hoping you would know. I'm waiting for him, he has the keys. Jasper was keeping me company by playing his guitar, because he doesn't do enough of that." I added sarcastically. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her twin brother.

Suddenly we heard shouting. It sounded like a fight.

"Uh, oh." I froze. I could hear Emmett's booming roar above the others, shouting profanities left and right. "Crap. If he gets caught he'll be suspended. Again. Charlie's heart can't handle that again." I jumped out of the truck and started running towards the fight. Jasper and Rosalie followed right behind me.

"What did you say, Jackass?!" Emmett had Tyler Crowley pinned against a wall, a mob of students forming around them. He was tall and muscular, with a mop of dark, curly hair. His face, which was usually carefree and goofy, was pulled into a glare.

"I just said that Hale girl was hot; No need to get defensive." A smile played on Tyler's lips.

"Oh, really. And what about that part where you were telling everybody that you two slept together?" Emmett's grip tightened on Crowley's shirt, raising him a little higher off the ground.

"What can I say? The girl's got taste."

"It's a lie! She would never sleep with scum like you! Just 'cause you're a perverted loser with no friends doesn't mean you need to give her a slutty rep! That's what Lauren's for."

"Hey!" I heard Lauren shout from the crowd. I decided it was time to interfere.

"Em, put him down. If you get suspended again Charlie will freak!" I grabbed Emmett's arm and tried to pull him away.

"No! He's spreading rumors about Rose!" Emmett was fierce, like a grizzly, and _very_ protective. When we were little, if anybody made fun of me, Emmett would come to my rescue, and that usually ended up with somebody receiving a bloody nose and Emmett taking a trip to the principal's office.

Jasper spoke this time, his voice calm and careful. "Emmett, that's her problem, and she can deal with it. She'll be pretty upset if you get sent to military school, though.

His words hit their mark. Emmett slowly let Tyler down and let us lead him away.

"That's my big brother." I smiled at him and patted his arm. Technically, he was my cousin, not my brother. When I was five his mom, Charlie's sister, died, and Emmett was sent to live with us. It was hard at first for Charlie, raising a five-year-old wallflower and a six-year-old wild-child, single-handedly, seeing as my mother left him a couple months after I was born. But thanks to our neighbors, The Hales, we all survived, and made two best friends, Rosie and Jazz, in the process.

Emmett smiled back and put his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks, little sis. Thanks, Floppy hair.

"No problem, Hulk." I smiled at their nick-names.

"So, sister-bear, what's on the agenda for this afternoon?" Emmett asked me as we reached the truck. I held out my hand for the keys.

"Well, brother-bear, we're going to first beach. It's a little too cold for swimming, but we can still sunbathe and whatnot." Emmett fished through his pockets until he found the keys, dropping them in my hand.

"Did you call Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, he has to work today." Jacob and I had been dating for a little over a year, after being reunited at some football party of Charlie's. He was so sweet and caring, but it was unusual for him to have a job. I hadn't even been aware that he had gotten one.

We drove to Charlie's house to drop off our bags and change into our swimsuits. Rosalie and Jasper ran next door to do the same. We met back at the truck and drove down to La Push. Rosalie looked stunning in a red bikini, with a black sarong tied loosely around her waist. Jasper had on dark blue swim trunks that brought out his eyes, and a black concert shirt. Emmett was sporting red and gold swim trunks, with a white, cut-off shirt, revealing his huge muscles. I had on a blue one-piece and darker blue shorts. Rosalie eyed my outfit disapprovingly, planning all the ways she could force me into the bikini she bought me for my birthday two years ago.

"Not a chance, Rose," I laughed. She scowled. We all laughed this time, even Rosalie. When we reached First Beach, Emmett and Jasper jumped out and raced to the ice-cold waters, determined to prove they were the toughest. Rose and I laughed at our brothers, and settled on towels on the sand. I started to read _Wuthering Heights_, an old favorite of mine, while Rosalie stretched out to take a nap. I heard Emmett squeal when Jaspers pushed him all the way in, then I heard Jaspers yelp as Em tackled him. I laughed.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Embry and Quil, Jacob's best friends, striding towards us.

"Hey, guys!" I stood up to greet them. Embry gave me a big hug and Quil kissed my cheek.

"What're you doing here? Where's Jake?" Quil asked.

"He had to work." They both stared at me incredulously.

"Jake…has a job?" So this was news to them, too.

"Yeah. He didn't tell you two?"

"Nope."

"Nuh, uh."

Weird. Maybe it was something really embarrassing. We left shortly after this disconcerting chat, the inevitable rain finally arriving. But all the while I couldn't help but feel suspicious. _It's nothing_, I told myself. _Jake loves you and would never lie to you. You're just being paranoid._ I went to bed that night, unaware that the events of the next day would eventually change my life forever.


	2. Typical Swan Morning

**A/N: I should be studying right now, so review please, 'cause if I fail Spanish the review will make everything better.**

**Disclaimer: Am I SM? No. So I don't own anything.**

I woke to the faint patter of rain on my window. Groggily, I made my way to the bathroom, throwing a pillow at Emmett. Charlie's house was a small two-bedroom, one-bathroom, and not being able to afford a bigger house, Emmett and I shared a room. I didn't really mind, though.

Except when he snored.

My bed was shoved against the west wall, under the window. His bed rested against the south wall, next to the bookshelf.

"Brother Bear, time to get up!"

"Rmm. Five more minutes."

"No, get up."

"Make me."

I sighed dramatically and jumped on his bed, tackling him. He laughed and started to tickle me. I shrieked and tried to wriggle out of his iron grasp. He slung me over his shoulder and I shouted, "Emmett Swan! Put me down!" I started to scream as he ran down the stairs, opened the door, and dumped me onto the rainy driveway. Then he bolted inside and locked the door.

"Emmett! Open this door right now!"

He opened our bedroom window and shouted out, "Not until you apologize for so rudely waking me up."

"If I get pneumonia and die it will be all your fault!"

"I'll be sure to say nice things about you at your funeral."

"Emmett!"

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, what?"

I growled. "I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness of Everything, King of Cool, and Master of Bella. I owe you a lifetime of servitude!" I hated when he made me say that.

"Apology accepted. Here are the keys." He threw them from the window, and I _attempted_ to catch them, but tripped, missing.

They landed in a huge pile of mud.

"Just perfect," I muttered. I got on my hands and knees, digging through the mud until I found them. I scrambled to the door, throwing it open, and flew upstairs. When Emmett saw me drenched in rain and mud, he fell on the floor, laughing. I tackled him, trying to cake him in as much mud as possible.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at school, muddy and wet. I had a large bruise on my arm and Emmett was sporting a bloody lip. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at us, and Jasper unsuccessfully hid his fit of giggles by coughing.

Just another typical morning for the Swan residence.

"Later, Sister Bear!" Emmett ruffled my hair and left with Rose and Jazz to go to English. I made my way to Biology, attempting to fix my hair. I walked in and made my way to my usual seat. The one next to me was empty, and I preferred I that way. No lab partner to mess things up.

"Good morning, students. I see we have a new student today. Mr.-"

"Cullen, sir."

I looked up to see the most gorgeous human I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, and had the face of an angel, covered slightly by a mop of bronze hair. And his eyes, oh his eyes! Piercing and green, they glistened like precious emeralds.

"Well, then, Mr. Cullen, you may a seat next to Bella, there." I quickly shoved my stuff out of his way. He sat next to me and smiled. I began to hyperventilate. His teeth, white and perfectly straight, lit up his entire face, making him a god in this room of insignificant humans.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

"I'm…um…Bella," I managed to say, after reminding myself to breath.

Luckily for my dignity, Mr. Banner started class.

"Today we are dissecting frogs, class. Ben, Mike, let's _behave _ourselves this time, okay?"

The class burst out laughing, much to Ben and Mike's embarrassment.

"What'd they do?" Edward asked me.

I laughed. "A couple of weeks ago, we were dissecting worms, and they started having a battle between theirs. It ended when they got worm guts in Lauren's hair. Lauren glared at me for bringing up this unpleasant memory.

Edward chuckled, then looked up as Mr. Banner set a frog on our tray. I grimaced. I knew I should probably fake an illness soon, but I felt bad leaving Edward on his own.

"Ow!" I heard Mike yell from the table next to ours. He had been playing with a scalpel and it slipped. I turned my head, to see if he was alight.

Then the smell of blood hit me. Hard.

**Ooh, cliffy! You know you love them.**

**Anyways, I know Bella was a little OOC in the beginning, but seriously, if **_**you**_** grew up with Emmett, how would you act?**


	3. My Sister is Being Date Raped

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter's a little slow, and very cliché. But, it had to written to progress the story. The rest will be better, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: When pigs learn to fly, I'll own Twilight.(Does anybody know anything about genetically altering pigs?)**

* * *

"Bella? Bella?!" I heard people shouting my name.

Huh. How'd I end up on the floor? Oh. I fainted.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Can you walk?" His velvet voice, thick with concern, purred in my ear. My vision swirled and I shook my head, refusing open my mouth, incase I puked.

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the floor. Edward had me cradled in his arms, and I heard him say he would take me to the nurse. Then he strode out the door towards the main building.

"The nurse is this way, right?" He asked after we entered through the side door.

"Yes," I replied in a weak voice. I felt a little better, being outside of the classroom.

"Bella! What'd you do to her?!" I heard a voice boom from the end of the hallway.

I looked up to see Emmett sprinting towards us, murder in his eyes. Then I felt myself being scooped out of Edward's arms, into a larger, muscular pair.

"Bella! Bella!" Emmett squeezed me to his chest, blocking me from the speechless Edward. "What did you _do_? Did you drug her? My dad's the police chief here, I'll have you know. He'll have your head!" Edward backed away, terrified of the over-muscled teddy-bear who was holding me.

"Em, I'm fine. Mike started bleeding in Bio and I fainted," I told him. "Edward was helping me to the nurse."

"Oh. You sure? That's not the drugs talking?"

"No drugs, Brother Bear. Just blood."

Just then we heard Emmett's teacher screech down the hall. "Emmett Swan, quit talking and get back into class!"

"Hold on! My sister's being date-raped!"

"Emmett!" I scolded him for joking like that. "I'm fine. Put me down, I think I can walk now."

"Okay…"

"Emmett Swan!" She sounded exasperated now.

"Go to class, Em." He glanced warily at Edward one, then set me down, running back to class.

I swayed a little, and Edward caught my arm, steadying me. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think I just need to cool off in the bathroom."

"Okay." He scrutinized my face, determining if I was going to puke. I dashed to the girl's room before he could find a reason to force me to the nurse's office.

I walked over to the sink and turned the water on, splashing it on my face. _Oh my God, _I thought. _That angel- no, god- just carried me! His hair, his smile, EVERYTHING'S just perfect! _I nearly let out a girly squealed. _Snap out of it, Bella. You have Jake, and you love him. You just met Edward. _

I wiped off my face with a paper towel and took a deep breath, looking in the mirror. Everything about me was plain. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, plain pale face. There was no way I could ever live up to a god like him.

I sighed and peeked out the door, to see if he was still there. What I saw made my heart sink.

He was there, alright, and talking to him, with her good looks and seductive manner, was Rosalie. Damn, now I would never have a chance to impress him. Rose could have any guy she wanted, and who _wouldn't_ want Edward?

I sighed. It was for the best. I belonged with Jake, and Rosalie and Edward were perfect for each other. Both were gorgeous. Both were dazzling. Both… untouchable. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

Bad idea. Being in the presence of their overwhelming beauty I nearly fainted again. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Please review! Every time you review, Johnny Depp will come and sing a pretty song(or you can just watch Sweeney Todd like I'm doing right now.)**

**A/N: Yes, Emmett did call Charlie his father. In this story, he never knew his real father, and moved in with them at such a young age that Charlie just became his father.**


	4. To the Car

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My grades have been slipping and my parents have kinda banned me from the computer. So yeah. Plus I couldn't think of what to write. Lame excuses, I know.**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Edward…**

"Bella! Oh my gosh, are you okay? I was going to my locker when I heard Emmett shouting. I assumed this was the gentleman "date raping" you, so I came to investigate." Rose was gripping my arms, speculating my face to see if I was drugged or something.

"I'm fine, Rose. I just fainted." She pushed a strand of hair out my face. "You should probably get back to class, Rosalie. Mrs. Brandon is pretty strict."

"Yeah, I probably should…" She stared at my face, concerned, then looked at Edward, her eyes gleaming flirtatiously.

"Well, Edward, thank you for helping Bella, and not dragging her unconscious body out back like Emmett thought." She smiled, then turned and walked away gracefully. I sighed, jealous.

"Shall we head back to class, then?" Edward turned towards me, smiling warily.

"Probably not the best idea. I was about to excuse myself from the dissection, but I didn't want you to have to do it alone. I nearly threw up when we dissected worms." I blushed, embarrassed.

Edward laughed. "So, what do you want to do?" I smiled inwardly at his mention of staying with me.

"I guess I'll just sit in my truck and listen to some music until gym." I had a new Death Cab For Cutie CD I wanted to listen to.

"Mind if I join you? Cutting open animals isn't really my style. Vegetarian, ya know?" He grimaced. I smiled weakly.

"Not at all. The company would be appreciated," I said, a little sidetracked by his lovely green eyes.

"Let us go then, you and I." I smiled at his literary allusion. He was just _too_ perfect. I took a deep breath and headed for my truck.

Edward followed, smile still in place.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm running out of time and I have to study. I probably wont be able to update until after finals, so…three weeks, maybe? Yeah, I know…who cares? Well, I do. So, there.**

**Please review. I know it was short, but I don't want to keep delaying my studies if nobody's actually going to keep reading. **


	5. Talking To Jazz

**A/N: YAY! I have time! I was REALLY bored during geography, so I ended up writing another chapter! Yay! AND I wrote the beginnings to a few other new stories, but I don't know when I'll get those up, cuz my dad has gone all grade-crazed and banned me from my computer and books except on weekend nights, but hopefully that'll change during the summer. But this story is 1 on my FF priorities right now. Wow. Long A/N…**

**Disclaimer: Pleez, as if I had the talent of SM…no I don't own Twilight.**

"This is my favorite song," Edward said. His eyes were closed, listening intently to the song. I looked at the back of the case and saw it was called _I Will Follow You Into The Dark_.

Edward and I had been sitting in my truck, listening to my new CD and talking. We found out we had a lot in common, and Edward was really sweet.

We talked about our families, me complaining about Emmett's temper and Charlie's cooking, and Edward griping about his sister, Alice's, obsession with shopping. We also talked about our friends, and our _more-than-friends_. I blushed when I talked about Jake, which Edward found very funny. I was shocked, though, to hear that he had never dated anyone, considering his good looks.

"If Heaven and Hell decideThat they both are satisfiedIlluminate the NO's on their vacancy signsIf there's no one beside youWhen your soul embarksThen I'll follow you into the dark" Edward was singing along with the song. I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp rap on my window. I jumped, then blushed when I saw Jasper laughing at me outside my door.

"Bells, let me in. School's over." I glanced at the clock. 4:00.

"Crap! I missed gym!" I turned frantically to Edward and started babbling. "OHMYGOSH! EWARD, I'M SO SORRY, YOU MISSED LAST PERIOD AND IT WAS YOUR FIRST DAY. I'M SO SO SO-"

He cut me off, chuckling. "It's quite alright, Bella. I'd take the trade any day." He smiled a dazzling smile, I felt my lungs ache. I finally realized it was because I wasn't breathing. I took a deep breath.

"BELLA! Let me in! It's raining!" I was brought back to reality by Jasper's shouting. I unlocked the doors and Jasper slid in behind me. Then he shook his head, showering me with water.

"Ack! Jazz!" I looked to see if Edward had gotten sprayed, but he was gone. I felt my heart sink. "Nice, Jasper, you scared him away." Jazz laughed.

"Ugh, turn up the heat, Bella, my hair's soaked." Rosalie had just climbed in next to Jasper, and Emmett slid in next to me.

"So, Bella, what do you think of Edward? He's very good-looking…" Rosalie began, giggling.

"Um, yeah. He's really nice, too." I felt my face turning pink, so I concentrated on the road. Emmett looked suspiciously at Rose.

She continued. "Yeah, but did you see his hair? Perfect! And that body! To die for…" Emmett clenched his fists.

He growled. "He wasn't that good-looking."

"You just don't like him 'cause you thought he was raping Bella."

I sighed. Rosalie was fairly intellectual, but when it came to Emmett, she was clueless. He had had a crush on her since fifth grade, and everyone knew. Everyone, that is, except Rosalie.

We finally reached the Hale residence, rushing through the rain to the front door. We took off our coats and settled into our usual seating arrangements. I sat on the arm chair, with Jasper on the ground leaning against my legs. Rosalie and Emmett fought over the comfiest section of the loveseat, with Rosalie winning as usual.

We did our homework, then Rose and Em went into the kitchen to make cookies and Jasper moved to the loveseat.

"Hey, Bells…" He patted the seat next to him. I sat down and he pulled me against his chest. We had dated for a while my Freshman year, but broke up because there wasn't anything romantic between us. Even so, we still did some PDA things, like holding hands, cuddling, and cheek-kissing. They were just signs of our friendship, but people always thought we were a couple.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Do you love Jake?"

I turned to face him, shocked. "Why?"

"Well, today you were blushing when Rose mentioned Edward, and you were alone together in your car for two hours…"

"Oh, no, Jazz! Edward's good-looking and really nice, but he's more suited for someone like Rosalie." Someone in the same _league_ as him. "Besides, I have Jake, and _yes_, I do love him…" I trailed off at the end.

"Is everything okay, Bella? Between you and Jake? He hasn't been around much. If he's hurt you, me and Emmett will have to have a _talk_ with Mr. Black…"

I bit my lip. "I know I sound paranoid, but I don't know where he works, and Quil and Embry didn't know he had a job and UGH! I'm such a bad girlfriend, I don't even trust him now!"

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, you're being silly. You're a good girlfriend. I'm sure Jake gets as paranoid as you. Everyone does. I bet he's at home right now, wondering if we're secret lovers, then scolding himself for being a bad boyfriend, and when you get home, there will be a message from him begging you to come down."

I smiled, hugging him closer to me. Jasper always knew what to say.

"Guys get in here! Emmett's destroying the cookie dough! Emmett, no! Don't put that much salt in! Who taught you to cook, Charlie? Oh, crap…"

We sprang up laughing, and my troubles were forgotten. For now.

**A/N: Yes I know Bella's truck doesn't have a CD player, just play along. And the CD they're listening to is Plans by Death Cab For Cutie. No, it's not their newest one, but Bella lives in Forks and is behind the times.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE FINALS GO BY FASTER IF YOU REVIEW!**


	6. Search Parties

**A/N: Hey everyone! FINALS ARE OVER! WOOOOOO! I'm allowed on my computer again! I missed it(sniff). Sorry it took me so long to update. After finals I had to go to a birthday party, a going-away party, started a part-time job, started packing for my trip, and read The Host(my parents banned me from it until my grades came up). Yeah. So, now, I present the next chapter of **_**Our Favorite Year**_**.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own Twilight? I DON"T!**

* * *

"No way. There's no way in Hell that can make me do this." Rose and I were still sitting in my truck, where Jasper and Emmett had left us to argue.

"Bella, this is our last sweetheart dance , and we want you to be there. We only get to be seniors once." Rosalie pulled her lips into the saddest grimace, breaking my heart. Damn, she was good.

"But it's a _sweetheart_ dance, and Jake's going camping with his crew Friday" I knew my attempts were in vain, but I tried all the same.

"Go with Jasper. He needs a date, and you two are so cute together." Rosalie had never made it a secret of her opposition to my and Jasper's breaking up.

"But-but-I don't have a dress." Oops. I guess I walked into that one.

"No worries. We can go to Port Angeles tomorrow. We should invite Edward's sister, too. What's her name…?"

"Alice."

"Yeah, let's bring her along. Get the 411 on Edward. I was thinking about inviting him to the dance."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I looked away. "That's nice. You two would be great together."

"Oh, look! There he is! Let's go talk to him."

We walked-well, I stumbled and Rose glided-over to where Edward and Alice were getting out of their car.

"Hello, Edward. Alice." Rosalie's voice was seductive, and she was batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Hello Rosalie. Bella," my heart sputtered when he said my name, "Have you met my sister, Alice?"

"No. Nice to meet you." I shook her miniscule hand. She was tiny, with spiky, black hair and pretty hazel eyes. Compared to Edward, she was a pixie. I laughed to think what she would be like next to my Hulk of a brother.

Rosalie and Edward headed towards the school, Rose in full flirt mode. I hung back to talk to Alice.

"So Edward says you're a Death Cab girl."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess you heard about yesterday."

She smiled. "Yes. Thanks you, for that. It was good for him. He's usually such an uptight goody-goody, he needed to skip a little." Her laugh was like tinkling bells, and it fit her demeanor well.

"Bells!" We turned to see Jasper jogging towards us. "You and Rose never showed, so me and Hulk sent out search parties to find y'all."

"I assume these search parties consisted of You, Emmett, and Mike Newton?"

"Naw. Mike had to study. Just me and Em."

I laughed. Then, Jasper noticed the girl next to me and his cheeks flushed a little.

"Hi. Alice, right?" He held out his hand.

She shook it. "Yes. And you're Jasper?'

"Yes ma'am," he replied in a fake Southern drawl.

She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Alice," I began, remembering what Rose had said. "I hear from Edward that you have a thing for shopping. Me and Rosalie are going to Port Angeles tomorrow to buy dresses for the dance. Wanna come?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Count me in!"

We started towards the school, again, when I tripped over, well, nothing really. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my waist, keeping me from falling. He, like Rose and Emmett, was used to catching me when I fell.

I straightened up, one of Jasper's arms still around my waist, keeping me from hurting myself.

"BELLA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I felt myself being scooped into a big bear-hug, the air knocked out of my lungs by two monstrous arms.

"Em-need-air-"

"Oops." He put me down. "But when search party number two," he jabbed his thumb at Jasper, "didn't return, we assumed the worst." He closed his eyes in mock solemnity.

I couldn't help but laugh along with Alice and Jasper.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, except for Biology. Edward was quiet and reserved, never quite meeting my eye. I wondered if he was angry for missing class. Strangely, his silence made me want to cry.

The next day was the same, and I eventually found myself in a car with Rose and Alice. Rosalie was relaying some Emmett anecdote, half-watching the road through her laughs.

"And then-he just-haha-walked up to her-snrck-and kissed her! Yeah, I know! And then-haha-her boyfriend walked up…"

Alice's sparkling laugh sounded from the backseat. Then I remembered where we were going. What we were doing. Aw, crap. Shopping.

I buried my head in my hands and prepared myself for the torture that awaited me.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Please review, I've missed them so much these past few weeks. I know Bella is kind of…emo, but believe me, she gets happier soon. Besides, you have Emmett for comic relief. Btw, this might be my last update for two weeks, I'm going on a trip and I wont have access to a computer. I'll try to get one more chapter in but no promises. **


	7. The Dance

**A/N: This is one of the chapters I have been looking forward to writing, so, I hope you like it. This is the first of the real action. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: The day Jacob imprints on Edward will be the day I own Twilight.**

I fidgeted in my seat. Jasper shot me a bemused look. I scowled.

The shopping trip with Alice had not been unbearable. Alice was fun to hang out with, though she became a _little_ hyperactive when she was within a five mile radius to a clothing store. We had each found a dress, and I had to admit we all looked good in them.

We pulled up to the school, parking in our usual spot. Jasper slid out first, then held out his hand for me in a very gentlemanly fashion. I took it, needing all the help I could to not die in the heels Rose and Alice had forced me into.

Emmett jumped out of the driver's seat, scowling to himself. Rose was not with us. Edward had shown up at the Hale residence a few minutes before we left to escort Rosalie to the dance. Emmett had watched from our bedroom window, his heart slowly breaking.

Jasper took my hand, and I grinned when I finally took in was he was wearing. Black pants, black button-down shirt, blue tie. We matched. I had on a scoop-necked blue dress, with flowing short sleeves and a bow on the collar.

Jasper chuckled when he realized what I was grinning at. "You look really pretty tonight, Bells."

I blushed a little. "You look quite dashing, yourself, Mr. Hale." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. The three of us followed the mass of people headed towards the gym.

"Hey guys!" Alice sped towards us, bouncing a little. She was wearing a black and white polka-dot dress that matched her fair skin and dark hair.

"Hey, Alice." Her smile drooped a little when she saw Jasper, but she quickly regained her composure.

"This is so exciting! I haven't been to a dance in forever!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me and Jasper, who was still attached to my waist, into the gym, Emmett on our heels. I groaned.

The entire gym looked like the inside of a valentine, pink hearts and lace streamers everywhere. Alice's grin widened. Mine disappeared.

"Um…Bella?" I looked up to see Mike staring at me with his big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…um…will you…dance with me?" I sighed.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm here with Jasper."

"Oh. Alice?"

She smiled patiently. "Sure, Mike."

They walked off together, and I turned back to Jasper. He was laughing.

"Shut up."

"He adores you. It's hilarious."

"Hmph." I stormed off towards the punch table. He caught my hand, pulling me towards him.

"Bella…" I glared at him. "C'mon, Bella, dance with me."

I sighed, then followed him onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. We swayed to the music, and I caught sight of Rosalie and Edward.

Rosalie had on a stunning, red strapless dress, and Edward looked amazing in a white button down shirt and black pants. They were a breath-taking couple.

Rosalie was laughing at something Edward said. He was grinning an adorable crooked smile, but it didn't meet his eyes. He looked…uncomfortable. I wondered why.

Jasper saw me eyeing them, and sighed. "I'm going to get some punch. Want some?"

"Sure." He strode over to the punch table while I went and leaned against the wall. Alice came over to lean with me, her horrific dance with Mike finally over.

I looked over to see her eyeing Jasper. I smiled. "Why don't you ask Jazz to dance?"

She looked up at me on surprise. "What? Aren't you two dating?"

I stifled a laugh. "No. We're just close. Go ask him to dance."

"You sure?"

"Do I have to push you two together? Go!"

I watched her as she skipped over to the punch table. Jasper looked over to me after she asked and I gave him the thumbs up. He smiled excitedly and led her onto the dance floor. I settled against the wall to watch for the rest of the evening.

A few songs passed and I was considering sneaking into the library when I heard a booming voice screaming over the music. Emmett…

I saw him pinning Edward to a wall, a group of people forming around them, and a very angry Rosalie screaming at him.

"EMMETT SWAN!! PUT HIM DOWN!!"

"NO! He's a perverted jack-ass! He deserves to die!"

"EMMETT!" I screamed, running as fast as I could in my heels. "EMMETT! Stop it!"

"HE WAS LOOKING DOWN ROSE'S DRESS!"

Edward face went from terrified to angry to disgusted in a flash. "I WASN'T! I WOULD NEVER! I'M NOT _YOU!_"

Those were the magic words. "YOU BASTARD!" He dropped Edward and took a step back. Then, before Edward could even stand up straight, Emmett's fist collided with his face.

"EDWARD!" I ran over to where Edward was crumpled on the ground, clutching at his nose. It was bleeding profusely and the smell was making me dizzy. I focused on his eyes, welling up in pain, and breathed through my mouth. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Ngh. I think my nose is broken."

A sophomore in a frilly pink dress ran up to us with a wad of napkins for Edward's nose. I thanked her and handed them to Edward. While he was mopping up some of his blood I glanced over towards Emmett.

Emmett was being yelled at by the principal, his face bright red. Emmett seemed to be putting up a fight, but he could never win against teachers.

As soon as the principal's back was turned, Rosalie stormed over to Emmett and slapped him. He barely seemed to feel it.

"WHY?" She screamed. "Emmett Swan, why the HELL did you do that? WHY?"

Emmett lost it. "Damn it, Rosalie! Are you blind!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Why is it never me? Why have you never noticed me?" He pulled her so close that she was centimeters from his face.

Then, he kissed her.

Her eyes grew wide as she finally understood all of Emmett's rages and rants throughout the years. She finally knew.

Tears welled over and she pushed him away, sprinting out the door. Jasper followed.

Emmett closed his eyes and followed the principal to his office. He was going to be in there for a while.

"Edward, we need to get you to the hospital, if it's broken."

"Okay."

I turned to Alice who was hovering behind me. "Alice, we need to get him to the hospital."

"Right.

"Alice." Jasper had reappeared, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. "Will you go talk to Rose? She's in the girl's room."

"Sure." She darted away, and Jasper turned to me and Edward. "I'm so sorry about Emmett, Edward. None of us believe you were…um…looking down Rosalie's dress. Emmett just…overreacts when it comes to her."

"I noticed."

"Look, I got to go talk to Rose. I'll explain where you are to Charlie when he gets here. And here," he handed me my keys. "I got these away from Emmett."

"Thanks." I grabbed them and helped Edward up. He was still clutching the napkins to his face.

"No, thank you." He smiled warmly as we walked outside. "Alice and I would never have danced if you hadn't talked to her."

I blushed. "No problem."

Jasper left, leaving me and Edward alone in the parking lot. "Well, we better get you to the hospital."

"Yeah." He looked away, the distant note returning to his voice.

I sighed. This car ride was going to be interesting.

**A/N:Hey yeah, one more chapter before I leave! YAY! So, please review! If I don't get five more I wont continue. So if you like it, please tell me!**


	8. The Car Ride

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm BAAAACCCCKKK!! I know you all missed me sooo very much. Sorry I haven't updated. I actually got back last week, but I've been busy…aw, screw excuses, I had writers block and was being a lazy bum. But I **_**finally**_** figured out exactly how I wanted Bella and Edward's conversation to go, so…yeah…here it is…yup…just read it. AND review por favor!!**

**Disclaimer: The day Emmett turns into a pig and flies will be the day I own Twilight.**

I tapped the steering wheel nervously, glancing at Edward. He was still pressing the napkins to his face and his thoughts were obviously elsewhere as he gazed out the window.

"So…Rose looked pretty tonight, didn't she?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I guess. What?" He noticed my curious stare. "She's not my type."

I was taken aback. "Really?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? She's into fashion magazines and Hip Hop. I'm more into…"

"Shakespeare and Debussy?" I guessed. He flashed me an appraising smile.

"You know Debussy?"

"Yeah, a little." I felt chagrin creeping across my face, so I kept my eyes on the road.

Edward went back to staring out the window, but this time a smile played on his lips.

"I'm really sorry about Emmett, by the way. He had a hard childhood, his dad being killed by a bear before he was born, his mom struggling with , and eventually losing to, cancer. He's so afraid of anyone else in his life leaving him that he goes crazy just thinking about it. It's nothing personal, he just refuses to lose Rosalie to another guy. He probably just destroyed any chance he had with her, though." I added with a grimace.

Edward smiled warmly at me. "Maybe not. People will surprise you. The entire car ride to the dance it was 'Emmett this' and 'Emmett that'. I wouldn't be surprised if she said 'yes' to him one day."

"That would be nice." We drifted into a comfortable silence for a minute, then Edward asked, "Why didn't you come with your boyfriend tonight?"

"He went camping, supposedly, with his friends."

"You sound unsure." We pulled into the hospital parking lot, and Edward turned to face me.

I bit my lip. "It's just, lately he's been too busy to hang out, cause he's been 'working', but I don't know where he works, and his friends didn't even know he had gotten a job, and now I sound like a horrible girlfriend, and I know I'm being silly, but-" I felt tears welling up, and I turned my head in embarrassment.

Edward removed the napkins from his nose, the bleeding having stopped, and pulled my face to face his. His emerald eyes burned with compassion. "But what?"

"But, I don't want to be some shiny toy to him, that he'll get bored with after a while, and just throw under the bed to collect dust. I want him to love me for me. And-" My voice broke. "I want to believe that he does, but I can't shake this feeling."

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I sobbed into his shoulder for a minute, then straightened up and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry you had to see that. Wow, you must think I'm a psychotic girlfriend now." I laughed grimly.

"No, I don't. Listen to me, Bella." He grabbed my shoulders, yet again forcing me to face him. "You are no one's toy. I will personally hunt down the fool who thinks you are."

I smiled, sniffling a little. "I think Emmett has you beat, there."

He laughed. "I don't know, I think Mr. Swan and I would make a great team. We just need to work out his little obsession with hurting me, and we could be a dynamic duo against horny teenage boys everywhere."

I rolled my eyes, then smiled. "Thanks, Edward. Most people would have told me to suck it up and get over it."

"I'm always here to help." We got out of the car and headed towards the sliding glass doors.

"By the way, Bella. I never did tell you how beautiful you looked tonight. Blue really is your color."

**A/N: So, whaddya think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! **

**I know Bella's probably being really confusing right now: Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob, etc.**

**She loves Jake, but she's falling in love with Edward. She just doesn't realize it, yet. And she's getting overly upset about Jacob for reasons close to Emmett's reasons for going psychotic about Rose. Those reasons'll come up in the future. Just bear with me.**

**Please review!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!**


	9. Dr Cullen

**AN: hey new chappie! Sorry it took so long, I've been working on my **_**other stories**_**(wink winkread!hinthint). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Twilight**

We entered through the sliding glass doors, Edward striding over to the front desk.

"Ms. McCarty, is my father available?"

"Why, yes, Edward. Is something wrong?" She glanced over at me, then leaned in to whisper to Edward, "Is she pregnant?"

"What?!" I nearly screamed. I felt blush creeping across my face.

"Ah, no." Edward chuckled. "I have good reason to believe that my nose may be broken."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Yes, your father's in his office." She pointed down a hall.

Edward grabbed my hand, dragging me towards Dr. Cullen's office. I was still in a daze, shocked that Ms. McCarty thought I was pregnant.

"Do I look fat?" I whispered to Edward, blush still blazing across my cheeks.

He smiled. "No, you look beautiful. Ignore her."

We reached a door, on which Edward rapped with his fist. A voice from the other side called, "Come in."

Edward pulled me inside. I gawked at the man sitting behind Dr. Cullen's desk. He was tall, blonde, and beautiful. He looked much too young to be Edward's father.

"Hey, dad. This is Bella." He gestured to me. "Bella, this is my father."

I thrust out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle." He shook my hand.

"O-o-o-okay."

"What brings you here, Edward? And where's Rosalie, your date?"

"Long story, Dad. Rosalie's back at school, probably murdering Bella's brother. I'm here because my nose is broken, and I need you to look at it."

"Oh, dear. How'd it break?"

I stifled a giggle. "My brother punched him."

"Oh, my. Okay, just come with me Edward, we'll get that fixed up." Carlisle walked out, Edward and I following.

"If you don't mind, Edward, I'm going to wait out here. I don't like examination rooms. They give me the heebie-jeebies."

"Alright. I'll be right back." He walked down the hall, disappearing into one of the rooms.

I sat down in the waiting room and picked up an old magazine to read. Suddenly two boys rushed in.

"Embry? What _happened_ to you, Quil?!" Jacob's friend was covered in dirt and blood, a huge gash on his face.

"Motorcycle accident. I'll be fine. Just need stitches. Wait, why are _you_ here? Is something wrong with Jake? Or did you hurt yourself again?" He laughed at this last part.

"Wait. What? What did you say about Jacob?"

"He asked if something happened to him while you went camping." Embry replied.

"I thought he went camping with y'all!" I started to panic.

"What? But he said-oh…c'mon," he saw the tears welling up in my eyes. "I bet it's not like that. I'll bet he had to do something embarrassing with his dad and didn't want us to know." He smiled weakly.

"Heh-lloooo!! Dying boy over here!" Quil complained.

"Oh, got to go. Don't worry, Bells. It's nothing. Jake would never hurt you." He helped Quil limp over to the front desk. I just sat there, tears still welling in my eyes.

I felt two very warm arms wrap around my shoulders. Edward, a purple bruise now forming around his nose, looked at me sympathetically.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough. I'll break his face if he hurts you."

"Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome. I think." I smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go before Rosalie tears the gym apart."

"Yes, that would be bad." He slipped his hand in mine as we walked to the car. I knew I should feel guilty, I had a boyfriend. But after all that had happened tonight, the warmth of his hand was welcome.

Very welcome.

**Watcha think? PLEEZ TELL ME!! I'll lurves you forever!! **

**REVEIWS MAKE DRIVER'S ED(world's most boring class) AND HEALTH(the world's most boring summer school class)GO FASTER!!**

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!! Check out my other stories too!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	10. Bonfire Bash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"A 'Bonfire Bash' down at La Push tonight. Sounds fun." I was looking at the flyer taped to the wall near my locker. Jasper looked at me incredulously.

"Are you serious? Since when has _any_ kind of party sounded fun to you? Are you on something?" We started walking towards the parking lot.

"Yes. The floor," I giggled. He swatted playfully at the back of my head. I ducked, tripped, and met Jasper's arms. He sighed, rolling his eyes. I blushed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Edward came striding over to us, pushing his bronze locks out of his eyes.

"Not Bella, that's for sure," Jasper replied. I kicked him.

Edward chuckled, then spotted the flier in my hand. "Are you two going to the party on the reservation?"

"Yeah, we were thinking about it. You?" I said, unlocking my truck.

"If I knew someone going. So, yes, then." He caught my keys as I habitually dropped them.

"Awesome. You can meet Jacob and all his friends. They're a pretty funny lot."

Edward tensed at Jacob's name. I pretended not to notice.

"Want to carpool down to La Push? So you don't show up alone?"

Edward smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

I smiled back. "I'll pick you up at, say, seven, then?"

"Sounds good. And Alice will probably want to go."

"Of course." I got in my truck, turning back one more time to say, "See you tonight."

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen Mansion at seven, only to wait thirty minutes for Alice to finish getting ready.

I had worn a casual, purple dress that Rosalie had forced me into. When she wasn't looking, I had snuck jeans under them. Skirts and klutziness don't mix.

Jasper had gone for the emo look, trying to figure out what style of guy Alice preferred. He had debated between skinny jeans and band shirt, and a polo with plaid shorts for an hour, the skinny jeans eventually winning. Emmett had mocked him the entire time.

Edward had come down the stairs looking stunning in his usual button down shirt and jeans. And with him he brought two Guitar Hero controllers. He said Alice would be a while.

A few songs, victory dances, and arguments later, and Alice bounded down the stairs. She had on a sparkly tank top and red leather pants. Her spiky hair had streaks of gold in them now, bringing out the butterscotch undertones in her hazel eyes.

"Ready to party?!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out to my truck. I hopped in the driver's seat, Alice following into the passenger's. Jasper and Edward climbed into the back.

The drive to La Push didn't take very long. We arrived by eight, when the party was heating up. By the looks of it, the bonfire had been abandoned because of rain and the party was moving into Quil's house.

We walked in to blaring music and swaying bodies. I walked to the center of the house, looking for Jake. A random drink got thrust into my hand, and, getting hot already, I took a sip.

_Delicious_, I thought. Without pausing I chugged the entire thing, then went to look for more. I chugged down another, then started feeling sick.

_What WAS that? _I thought. _Ugh…I feel like crap. _I dashed upstairs looking for a bathroom. Maybe if I gagged myself I would feel better, and get that drink out of my system.

I walked down the hallway and opened a random door. I was starting to feel dizzy, disoriented. I walked into the room and nearly fainted at what I saw.

I had found Jake.

**Tell me what you think! Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Jacob's Secret

**Disclaimer:Twilight Belongs to SM.**

Jake and three other kids I had never met were sitting in a circle, passing around some pills. They were already holding some joints, and the room was smoky and intoxicating.

"Jake?" I gasped, stumbling over to him. He was laughing manically.

"Hey, Bells."

"What-what are you doing?" I was shaking, not fully comprehending what I was seeing.

"Having fun."

"O-o-okay." Everything was going blurry.

Jake could see I was out of it. "Come on. Let's go have some real fun."

"Ookaay…" He pulled me into another room, stumbling almost as much as I was.

He shut the door, then pushed me onto the bed.

"Jake, what-?" He crawled on top of me and pressed his lips to mine. They molded together gently at first, then got rougher and rougher.

I felt his hands start to slide up my dress to my bra hook. I pushed him away, dizzy and confused.

"Jake…"

"Shh. C'mon, don't want to have a little fun?"

"But-"

"Shh…"

So I quit protesting as he undid my bra, feeling light-headed now. The music blasting from downstairs was hypnotizing.

Suddenly I felt his hands at the button of my jeans. My heart jumped I tried to push him off.

"Jake, no, not now."

"C'mon, sugar. It's fun."

I kept shoving. My arms felt like jelly against his impressive muscles.

"Jacob. No…"

"C'mon, Bella." He said a little more harshly. He started to slide off my jeans. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but he had an iron grip.

"Jacob! NO!! NO!" I started squirming and shrieking. It was no use. Jake was high on God-knows-what and I was too weak and too dizzy to stop him. I never imagined my first time like this.

"Bella?!" I heard a strangely comforting voice call my name. Edward.

"BELLA! Get off of her, you dog!" I felt Jacob's weight being ripped from me, and I sprang off the bed, tripping in the process. From my view on the floor I saw Edward pinning Jacob to the wall.

"Hey, man, whasa problem? Wejuzhavinfun." Jacob's words started to slur.

"Yeah, I don't think Bella was having much fun, were you?" He looked at me, his anger melting into worry.

"No…" I muttered, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Now, leave, Jacob. I don't to see you near Bella again." Angry dripped into each syllable of Edward's words.

"She's mahgirlfriend! Yacan't tell me to stay away!" Jacob grabbed Edward's shoulders and shoved against the bookcase. He was pretty strong, even high.

"I can when you nearly raped her!" Edward heaved his knee into Jake's stomach, sending him to the floor.

"Ngh…"

"Not anymore, Jake." I said, trying to get to my feet. Edward saw me struggling and pulled me up effortlessly.

"Not anymore what?" He was still curled in a ball on the ground, writhing in pain.

"I'm not your girlfriend. Not anymore."

**AN: Ha. I bet you thought he was with some girl. Ha. Fooled you! Sorry it's short, I wanted to end the chapter on this note, though. I'll post a long chapter tomorrow or Sunday. Please review! I want to hit a hundred reviews! And check out my other stories, too. They're lacking in the review department(hint hint)**

**AnnaOtaku**


	12. Goodnight Kisses

**Disclaimer:Twilight Belongs to SM.**

"_Not anymore, Jake." I said, trying to get to my feet. Edward saw me struggling and pulled me up effortlessly._

"_Not anymore what?" He was still curled in a ball on the ground, writhing in pain._

"_I'm not your girlfriend. Not anymore."_

I bundled up my jeans and bra in my arms, storming out of the room, swaying a little.

Edward kept his arm around my waist, snarling at anyone and everyone.

Jasper and Alice ran up to us after we made it down the stairs.

"What the Hell happened!" Jasper cupped my face in his hand, examining my sickly pallor.

"Long story…" Edward murmured. He dragged me-quite literally- and the others outside.

Jasper whipped out his cell phone and hit speed dial. Alice daintily placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Who're you calling?" She asked.

"May I speak to Chief Swan? Thank you." He paused for a moment, staring at me, concerned. Then he started talking again. "Chief Swan? It's Jasper, sir. No, Bella's…fine." He grimaced. "Look, we're at this party down at La Push, at Quil Ateara's house, and there's some illegal happenings going on. We found some Everclear in the punch…"

Edward whispered in Jasper's ear, and his face contorted a little. "And we found _certain people_ doing…_certain things, _in the rooms upstairs."

There was silence for a moment, in which he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. Then he began to speak again, "Alright sir, we'll leave immediately. Yes….Yes, they're both here, along with Bella…No, they stayed home…Alright sir…thanks."

He snapped his phone shut and kicked the tire of my truck. "I'm going to _murder_ Jacob Black. That bastard will _pay._"

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my waist in replacement of Jasper's. I felt the shock of the evening wearing off, being replaced with a jumble of emotions. I swayed dangerously, only to be caught by Edward. He effortlessly scooped me up and laid me across the backseat, my head in his lap.

Jasper-forced by Alice to give her the keys, for he was in a state of too much fury to drive- hopped into the passenger seat, clenching his fists so hard that the skin was stretched dangerously tight across his knuckles.

The drive to the Cullen Estate was silent, with the exception of Jasper uncharacteristically muttering profanities under his breath, swearing Jacob to the deepest pit of Hell.

When Edward and Alice got out, I was transferred to the front seat, where Jazz could keep an eye on me. Before he left, Edward scooped me up into his arms, kissing my temple daintily. Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek, partially returning him to his usual calm demeanor. They waved from the porch, concern apparent on their beautiful faces.

The ride home was even quieter, the roar of my truck's engine a lullaby in the background of the uneasy silence. Jasper kept silent, for fear of upsetting me. I kept silent, for fear of my voice betraying my blank façade.

Jasper pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house, cutting the engine. We both just sat there in silence for a moment, Jasper finally daring to break the deafening silence.

"Bells? You okay?"

I just nodded dizzily. The less he knew, the better.

He got out, rounding the front of the truck, then opened the passenger door, holding out a hand for me. I took it, carefully descending from the truck's cab.

Suddenly, Jasper pulled me into a hug. I froze in shock for a split-second, then buried my face in his chest.

"You gonna be okay getting upstairs?" He pulled back to evaluate my face. I nodded.

I was wrong. I made it two feet from the door when I collapsed, my legs refusing to function. I heard a low oath then felt myself being scooped into a pair of warm arms.

The door opened, and I had a clear, yet tilted, view of Emmett crashed on the couch, the TV still tuned to ESPN.

Then I felt myself going up, slowly and meticulously. _Stairs, Bella._ I thought. _Stairs._

The warm arms were suddenly replaced by a soft bed, bathed in moonlight. My shoes were being pulled off and the lights turned off. I rolled over to see Jasper putting my shoes in the closet.

I pushed myself up, only to fall back on my bed. Jasper noticed, and propped me up against the bed's backboard.

I pulled him down to sit next to me, my arms snaking around his waist. He stroked my hair gently, kissing my forehead.

All the emotions of the night crashed down on me, causing a few tears to roll down my cheeks. Jasper noticed, and before he could say anything, the floodgates opened, allowing a torrent of tears to flow down my face.

"I-I-I c-can't bel-leive Jake w-would do-do that," I choked out through my sobs. Jasper rubbed circles meticulously on my back, trying to soothe me.

"He wasn't himself. He was being a jack-ass. Don't worry, I promised you that if he ever hurt you, Emmett and I would have a…_talk_ with him. I think that time has arrived."

I smiled, tears still flowing. "I think Edward wants to join in, too."

He smiled. "Hmm. I guess we could make room in our Jake-hating club. Just for Mr. Cullen."

I giggled, then yawned. Jasper gently pushed me back onto my pillow, pulling the blankets over me. He placed his lips to forehead, and I could have sworn I felt a tear fall into my hair.

But Jasper's voice was calm and collected when he spoke. "Goodnight, Bells."

"'Night Jazz."

He shut the door quietly behind him, and I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**Sorry for the wait. What'da think? Please tell! I'll try to update more quickly.**

**AnnaOtaku**


	13. Irritated Grizzly

**Hey everyone, here's the next chappy! Yay! BTW, I'm sorry to all on Team Jacob. I love Jacob, but I needed an antagonist for the story. He's gonna be a good guy in some of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I woke up with a throbbing headache and a nasty hangover. I groaned and rolled over to see my big teddy-bear brother asleep in the rocking chair by my bed. I smiled weakly.

I trudged out of bed and into the shower. As the hot water poured down my back, loosening my tensed muscles, I pondered the events of last night. Jake was high. I was drunk. He tried to rape me.

Huh.

Everything was much clearer this morning.

And then there was Edward, my knight in shining armor. If it hadn't been for him…

I shuddered, and pushed that thought to the back of my mind. He _did_ come. He _did_ save me. And that was all that mattered.

I got out and dried my hair, working deliberately slow, putting off the inevitable conversation I would have to have with Emmett. When I finally finished, I sighed, and walked back to my room, taking my time. I opened the door slowly and quietly, and peeked in, hoping he was still asleep.

At first, I thought he was. He was still and silent in the ancient rocking chair, but his head was turned as he gazed out the window, brooding. I tiptoed over, in my last attempt to prove to myself that he was sleeping, and sat tentatively on the bed.

He turned quickly, surprised by my ghostly appearance, and tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears from his face. He regained his composure in a heartbeat, but the image was burned into my brain. I hadn't seen him this upset since Gran passed away, and it hurt to know it was because of me.

"Hey," I whispered shyly, ashamed that I had walked in on my brother crying. We both sat in silence for a bit, Emmett gazing out the window, me tracing patterns on my bed sheet. I finally sighed and said, "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I stood up and made for the door, but Emmett's large hand shot out and caught me. "Wait," he said. "Come here."

He pulled me over into his lap, and enveloped me in an Emmett-style bear hug. I squeezed him back, trying my hardest not to cry.

"You were screaming all night, y'know," he finally said, after a minute. "Jasper woke me up on his way downstairs and told me everything. I came here to talk to you, but you were already asleep. By midnight you started mumbling, and that turned into screams. Charlie came home about four, and I had to tell him that you scared 'cause they told you ghost stories." His voice cracked.

"Em…" I started, but I didn't know what to say. I looked into his big, child-like brown eyes, and lost any ability to speak. I just hugged him tighter, letting my actions speak instead.

Eventually the phone rang, breaking us apart. It was Alice, making sure I was alive and well. I could hear a piano playing in the background, and an oven timer dinging. A woman's voice was laughing, a light, musical sound, and a man's deep, soothing voice announcing his departure to work. The Cullen house hold sounded cheery and inviting.

"Bella? Are you there? Beelllaaa?" Alice was shouting into the phone. I hadn't realized I had been daydreaming, and I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Alice. I kinda zoned out there." I shook my head, bringing my thoughts to the present.

"Kinda? I've been shouting for, like, ten minutes! Okay, not _ten_ per say, but you get my drift."

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I felt like an idiot having to ask her to repeat herself.

"I was _saying_ that me you and Rose need to have a slumber party tonight! Just have some girl time, hang out, watch movies, the whole shebang."

I sighed. "Sure, Alice. Sounds great. What time?"

"Five."

"Alright, sounds like a date."

"Okay, see you and Rosalie soon!"

"Bye." I hung up feeling worse than before. A slumber wasn't what I needed right now, but I didn't want Alice to worry. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, looking for Emmett. He was flipping some pancakes, whistling while he worked. I saw the bag of M&M's on the counter and laughed.

"Emmett, today's not either of our birthdays, Christmas, the last day of school, nor the first, Leif Ericson day, or Random Pancake Day, which is the 11th of June. What's with the M&M pancakes?"

"What? Can't a brother do something special for his baby sister? Why does there have to be an occasion?" He questioned innocently. I looked at him skeptically.

"Uh, huh. Sure, Emmy." I sat down as he scooped some onto a plate for me. He grabbed his own plate and sat across from me. We had been eating and chatting for a few minutes, when Charlie came in, sniffing the air curiously.

"Bells, did you make pancakes? But it's not Random Pancake-"

I interrupted him. "I didn't make them. Emmett did." Charlie looked skeptical. "He did! Really!"

"Okay…" Charlie grabbed a plate and started eating.

"So, how many kids did you bust last night?" Emmett asked, glancing cautiously in my direction.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to Bella about. Bells, I don't know how to tell you this…" Charlie's face was grave, and I started to panic. Had he found out?

"I found Jake at the party. With…another girl. In bed." He winced, expecting a tantrum or waterworks. I remained calm, though, and it surprised him.

"I know, Dad. I…saw them last night and broke up with Jacob. He was pretty high too." I said, trying to have the right look of pain on my face. Not the 'I almost got raped last night' pain, but the 'my boyfriend just cheated on my' pain.

Emmett scowled and kicked me under the table. I kindly returned the gesture.

Charlie continued, "Oh. I'm so sorry, honey. If it makes you feel better, Jake's in pretty deep trouble right now. Billy nearly had a heart-attack when I brought him home."

"Bastard deserves more than a stern talking-to," Emmett muttered under his breath. Charlie didn't seem to hear.

"Mm. This is good, Em. Well, I gotta go down and free some of those kids we arrested last night. My job is never done…" He got up and headed out the door, shouting, "You kids be good now! See you tonight!"

"Bye Char-Dad!" Emmett and I shouted back in unison. As soon as he left, Emmett turned to glare at me.

"What?" I asked, faking an innocent look. Emmett saw right through it.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie? About what Jake did? He's a cop for Pete's sake!" Emmett's fist came down on the table, shaking it violently.

"Jacob's in enough trouble already! And he didn't _do_ anything. Edward stopped him before he could…"

"It's still sexual assault, Bells. Seriously, why are you trying to protect him?" Emmett's face was turning purple, a nasty trait he'd inherited from Charlie.

"Because…just because, Emmett. Drop it." I turned to leave, but Emmett grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"Bella, dammit! Talk to me!"

"Let me go, Em!"

"ISABELLA!"

"NO!" I wound my arm back and let it fly. My fist collided with Emmett's nose with a satisfactory crunch.

"SHIT!" He slammed against the counter, clutching his nose. I took this chance to run for it, so I sprinted out the door to my truck. I jumped in and drove away as fast as the ancient car would allow.

My knuckles were throbbing, but I kept going until I reached my destination. I flew up the front door and knocked with my good hand. I waited for a second, then a voice from inside shouted, "Coming!"

The door swung open and a very confused Edward stood in front of me, brow furrowed.

"Bella? What's wrong? You look like you just irritated a grizzly bear."

**Haha, sorry for the cheesy ending. I couldn't resist. R&R pleez!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	14. Missing

JPOV.

I was woken from a very pleasant dream to the ringing of my cell phone. The caller ID blinked: HULK. I scrambled out of my invitingly warm bed to grab it before it woke Rose. She wasn't exactly what you'd call a _morning person_.

"What, Emmett?" I growled into the phone.

He sounded breathless and a little pained. "It's Bella. I can't find her anywhere."

"Are you sure?" I asked, unperturbed. This wasn't the first time Emmett had 'lost' Bella.

"YES." He started to sound scared, which worried me a little.

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"The backyard?"

"YES."

"The grocery store? The school? The diner?"

"Yes, yes, YES! I've been all over town. She's not anywhere!"

My brow furrowed. This wasn't good. Bella was pretty upset about the events of last night, but where would she…

"What about the Black's?" It was a long-shot, I had to admit, but Bella was unpredictable sometimes.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line and I heard him mutter, "I didn't think of that."

"Go call them, I'll call Alice." I hung up and threw myself out of bed into my closet. I dialed while pulling my shirt off, and Alice picked up while I was pulling a new one on.

"Hello?"

"Alice? It's Jasper. Have you seen Bella?" I pulled on new boxers, listening intently to her answer.

"Um, yeah, she was here about an hour ago. Didn't say much, but she and Edward left pretty quickly after she arrived. Didn't say where they were going, though. What's up?" she sounded confused, but not worried. A good sign.

I sighed. "Emmett's been freaking out. Doesn't know where she is. I'll call him and tell him Edward's with her."

"Is she okay? After all that happened last night…"

"I don't know, Alice. She seemed a little freaked out last night, but I thought she got a lot of it out of her system. Try calling Edward and see where he is."

"Alright. I'll try." As soon as she hung up I was dialing Emmett's cell. He picked up quickly.

"Any news?" He sounded like he was going to spontaneously combust any second.

I explained to him what Alice had told me, but he didn't seem to relax anymore than before.

"But where'd they go? Alone? He better not do anything to my sister!"

"Calm down, Hulk. We'll work this out. When was the last time you saw her?" I looked out the window, trying to tug on pants at the same time. Not easy, that.

"Well, this morning, actually. We had a fight and she kind of punched me and ran out. I gave her some time to cool down, but then she never came home, so I went to find her and she's not anywhere!" He gasped for air.

I grimaced. "I don't think you're the one she wants to see right now, dude. You stay put and I'll go search for her some more, 'kay?"

I heard him sigh, and I knew I had won. "Okay, I guess you're right. But call me if you have _any_ news at all, okay?"

"Scouts honor." He hung up reluctantly, and I raced for the door. I sped down the hall, only to nearly run into Rosalie. She looked tired and cranky.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" She looked at me skeptically.

"Bella's gone missing. I think I know where she is." I tried to get around her, but she blocked my path.

"What happened? Is she alright? What can I do?"

I let out a sharp breath of irritation. "Go keep Emmett from having a brain implosion. Please," I added at her reluctant scowl.

The scowl softened a bit. "Alright," she said. "I'll try. Just go bring our Bella back."

I dashed out into the rain, hopping on my bike. Peddling as hard as I could, I lost myself to the hypnotizing rhythm of raindrops against my helmet, their songs filling my head: _FindBellaFindBellaFindBella_

I knew where she had gone. The meadow. Our childhood getaway. Our safe haven from the world.

The rain was coming down in buckets now, and I had to squint to see through it all. It wasn't until too late that I noticed the headlights in front of me.

I swerved as hard as I could veering into the next lane, hitting the side of a mini-van. The last thing I saw was a tiny prick of blue peeking through the vast curtain of grey clouding the sky, and I thought, _Sunny days will come again._

Everything went black, and I slipped away from the rain and cold, away from Forks, away from everything.

Serenity.

**Ooh, wats gonna happen? Ooh! Yeah, sorry its short, I have a nice long chapter planned, so don't fret my darlings. R&R pleez! Thanks!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	15. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: Oops. I forgot one last chapter(it was just**_** soooo**_** intense), so here's one for both. I really, truly, intensely wish I owned Twilight, but I don't.**

**Hehe, thanks for all the panicked reviews about Jazzy. It made me feel bad about leaving the chapter at such a cliffy. Well, this chapter's no better. Sorry. Hope you enjoy! **

_The door swung open and a very confused Edward stood in front of me, brow furrowed._

"_Bella? What's wrong? You look like you just irritated a grizzly bear."_

"H-hey Edward." I looked down embarrassed. "Should have called. S-sorry."

"It's quite alright, Bella. You look sick, are you feeling okay? Do you need to talk about last night?" He grabbed my hands and pulled me into the warm entryway, shutting the door with his foot. My heat pricked pleasantly at my cheeks, tinting them rosy-pink.

"Bella?! What are you doing here?" A petite blur of black and white sped into the hall, enveloping me into a very Emmett-like hug, a feat seemingly impossible for such a tiny girl.

"I, uh, I just-" I began to stutter uncontrollably, unable to come up with an answer that didn't sound absolutely insane.

"Bella and I have an appointment today. A _date_ one could say. We wont be back for a while." Edward grabbed my hand and towed me out the door. I silently thanked him, knowing talking to Alice would bring on a round of uncomfortable questions.

As we walked to the truck, I couldn't help notice how warm Edward's hand was. Or that it was wrapped around mine. Or that he had put it in that position.

Not surprisingly, Edward hopped in the driver's seat, his hand letting go of mine and digging through my pocket for the key.

After retrieving it and shoving it into the ignition, we sped down his driveway into town.

"So where do you want to go? We've got a _date_ today, you know." Edward glanced at me slyly from the corner of his eyes.

"Um…I'm not sure." I hesitated, too preoccupied by the fact that today was a _date_ to think of a place to go.

"Well, how about somewhere we can just _talk_. I assume that's the reason for today's pleasant appearance on my doorstep." We sped past the school, the rain coming down lightly on the windshield.

A place came to mind. A warm, sparkling, happy place. My meadow. The meadow I had spent many hours in, thinking and dreaming in, escaping from the world. My safe haven.

"Well, I know this place…" I started, becoming a little more excited at the aspect of sharing my meadow with Edward.

"Me and Jazzy found this meadow when we were running from Emmett once." Seeing the bemused look on Edward's face, I continued, "Charlie had taken us on a hike, and we had stopped to rest and he fell asleep, so we four got bored, as young children do, and started playing tag. Well, you know what a klutz I happen to be, so during games such as this, Jasper usually stayed close to my side."

I paused, smiling. "Jasper has always been _extremely_ overprotective of me. Even more so than Emmett, no matter how crazy that sounds." I laughed, fighting back tears. Emmett…he was never going to forgive me after this.

Before Edward could say anything, I continued. "Anyway, me and Jasper were running away, and we got lost. Then we stumbled into this _place_, this meadow. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." I started using my hands to talk, and I felt myself becoming giddy just explaining it to Edward.

"It's wonderful there, so peaceful, so serene. Ever since, it's been my safe haven, my escape. And," I added, turning to look at Edward straight on. "I would _really_ like to share it with you."

He smiled warmly and asked, "Which way?"

* * *

If I had thought the meadow had been beautiful before, it was nothing compared to now, with Edward stretched across it, in all his stunning beauty. He looked like an angel. An angel in my own personal heaven.

Edward had unbuttoned his white shirt, and his perfectly sculpted chest was dazzling. I had to concentrate on each breath I drew, making sure I didn't forget one.

The rain was no more than a light mist here, coating our skin with tiny dew-like drops, sparkling like thousands of precious diamonds. Edward looked like an ice-sculpture, frozen in time as he lay in a peaceful trance in the grass.

It wasn't until his eyes flashed open and he grabbed my hands in his, did I remember why we were here. He looked at me patiently, watching me with his beautiful emerald eyes.

I took a deep breath, but was interrupted by Edward's cell phone. He grimaced sheepishly, and quickly flipped it open. _Alice, _he mouthed.

"What? Uh, huh. Mmm. We're in a meadow Bella showed me. Yes, she's fine, we're talking. Well, tell Emmett to calm down. Yes, she's fine, Alice. Don't worry. We'll come home when we're done. Alright, see you later. Bye." He hung up and shoved the little silver phone back into his pocket.

"Emmett's worried?" I asked, relieved and terrified at the same time. So Emmett wasn't completely angry with me, but I was going to get the anxious brother lecture when I got home.

"Yeah, he's been tearing the town apart. Don't worry about it." He turned back to me, giving me his complete and utter attention. "Now, talk."

I felt like everything I had been holding on to for the past couple days was spilling out like tears. Cleansing me.

"Well, this morning Emmett and I got into an argument and I ended up punching him and running to you, 'cause I was just so mad and now he's mad and I can't believe what Jacob did, but I refuse to tell Charlie because…well…BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM." I felt violent tears running down my face, my body shaking uncontrollably.

Edward shot up and wrapped into a hug, stroking my hair and whispering comforts in my ear. Was this some new trend with the guys in my life?

I continued. "I love him, and even if I've broken up with him and he sleeps with other girls and we move on, I'll still love him and want the best for him. I couldn't tell Charlie. He's already risking his future with the drugs, getting charged for assault wouldn't help. And…everything's falling apart." I hiccupped, wiping away a few of the tears.

"Emmett and Rose are barely speaking, Jasper's stopped playing his guitar, which was his life before(**AN: I've never mentioned this before, sorry)**, and all three will be gone next year, and-" A fresh wave of tears hit, sending me deeper into Edward's arms.

"I'm…just so…damn tired…of…everyone…walking out of my life," I choked out. "My mother abandoning my father, my boyfriend trying to do _things_ against my will, then sleeping with another girl minutes after I break up with him, soon my three best friends, including my brother, going off to college, to bigger and better things than a silly little high schooler…"I couldn't speak anymore, the tears obstructing my voice.

So I just cried. I sat and cried, cradled in Edward's arms, until he finally spoke again, when my sobs had died down.

"So you're afraid? Afraid of everyone disappearing from your life? Just like Emmett…" He trailed off, staring into my eyes.

"You're not alone, Bella. You're never alone. I will always be here for you. Alice too. We'll never leave you, never." He stroked my face, pushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. "I lo-"

But he was cut off by the obnoxious ringing of his cell phone. Internally cursing Alice, I watched as he answered, annoyance apparent on his face.

"What? Alice, sweetie, calm down. Here, here's Bella." He handed me the phone, looking worried.

Trembling, I took it, lifting it slowly to my ear. "Alice? What's wrong?"

By the shaking of her voice, I assumed she was crying. "Oh, Bella! It's Jasper! He was going to find you and he was hit by a car and-" she sobbed.

"He's d-" The line went dead.

"Alice? ALICE?!" I jumped up and shouted into the phone, knowing she couldn't hear me.

"What is it Bella? What happened?" Edward stood up, twirling me to face him. But I couldn't form a coherent sentence, my brain refusing to work, shock numbing my body and mind. All I could say was,

"Jasper."

**Ooh, cliffy! You know you love them. Anywho, please review! Hey, that rhymed! Well, at least give me props for being a poet, and not knowing it! Haha I could do this all day. But I wont. Later!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	16. Dead or Alive?

**Ha ha, wow. If I had known the reaction it would cause, I would have threatened a character's life chapters ago. Thanks for all your concern everyone. Not so much thanks for the death-threats(though they were funny). To anyone who's confused, this is an ALL HUMAN story. BTW, it's in the summary. YAY!! I GOT TO OVER 10000 HITS! THAT MAKES ME HAPPY FOR SOME REASON!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own these characters, I'm only borrowing them to play with.**

I stared into the pouring rain, trying to make out shapes in the blur. A gas station, a telephone pole, a stray cat. Each 'pat' of rain on the roof was the ticking of a clock, each second bringing me closer to knowing if Jasper was alive.

_Pit pat pit pat pit pat._

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock._

We pulled into the hospital parking lot, and it took all that I had to not sprint head-first to the ER and break down the doors.

With Edward restraining me, I walked through the sliding doors, trembling uncontrollably. I was shaking so violently that the woman at the front desk, Ms. McCarty, asked Edward what my symptoms were and told him a doctor would be with me shortly.

"She's not sick, Ma'am. We're here to see Jasper Hale, please."

Her face turned grave as she heard this, and I could feel the color draining from my face.

"Oh, yes. Um, down the hall, take a right, seventh door on the left. You'll see your friends waiting outside." She shuffled some papers nervously. Bad sign.

"Thank you," Edward said coolly. Instead of restraining me, now, he had to support me, my legs wobbling like jelly.

We followed Ms. McCarty's directions, and found ourselves swept up in the arms of Emmett, being twirled around and around.

"Bella! Bella, I was so worried. Don't EVER do that to me again!" Emmett dropped Edward and squeezed me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"I'm so sorry, Em. Please forgive me! I was angry and confused and- Crap! Your nose! How is it? Is it broken?" I pulled away to ascertain the damage I'd inflicted. A slight bruise was forming on the side of his nose, almost identical to the one he'd given Edward weeks before.

"I'm fine, Bells. But my nose isn't the reason you're here. The floppy-haired adolescent lying in that hospital bed in there is why," Emmett said, pointing to a figure laying under the crisp-white bed sheets in the dimly lit room we were converged outside of.

I nearly choked, realizing that the figure was Jasper. His pallor was deathly white, his usually golden hair, dull and matted with dried blood. His face was bruised, his arms and chest bandaged, and his leg plastered and raised in a sling.

But all I could concentrate on was the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest, and the rhythmic beep of his heart monitor. He was alive.

I felt tears of joy and relief welling up, and I pressed my nose to the window, desperately, as if by staring at it long enough, I could will the glass separating me and Jasper away. I felt Edward's arms wind around my waist, his chin resting daintily on my head. Alice grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight, and stared into the room, too, willing the glass away as much as I was. I could hear Rosalie sobbing behind me, and Emmett's caring, yet slightly awkward attempt to comfort her without making anymore contact than his hand on her arm. Anyone else, and he would have them in a bear-hug. Anyone but the woman who had rejected him.

I wasn't quite sure how long I had stood there, but I vaguely recalled Charlie coming by at some point, the Chief façade wavering only when he gave me a hug, trying to soothe me from my most recent flood of tears.

I also distantly remembered a few nurses rushing in and out of his room, and a visit from Dr. Cullen. He had said Jasper was fine and on the mend, but that he wouldn't wake anytime soon, and that we should all go get some rest. But we stayed, rooted to our places. No one could bear to leave.

One by one, they finally gave in to their needs. Rosalie was first, tired of crying and waiting, she went in search of the ladies room. Emmett followed shortly after, his stomach rumbling impatiently. Alice finally gave up with a sigh, informing us that nature was calling, and lightly danced away. But Edward stayed. Never letting go of me, never removing his gaze from Jasper.

But eventually, he too had needs to meet. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, I'm going to get something from the vending machine. Would you like anything?" I shook my head slowly, unable to think of the right words.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll be right back." He strode down the hall and out of sight.

I was still frozen in spot, like an statue, when Dr. Cullen walked by. He examined me in all my pathetic glory and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, even though he's still asleep, would you like to go talk to him? When patients are in comas or unconscious, it usually makes family members feel better to tell the patient things, even if they can't respond back." He smiled warmly at me, and I nodded shyly.

Instantly, he produced a key from his pocket and opened the door, leading me in. I rushed to Jasper's bed, kneeling on the ground by his head.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen," I whispered.

"No problem. By the way, call me Carlisle, Bella, please. Dr. Cullen makes me feel old." He walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

I stroked the matted hair out of his pale face, kissing his forehead. He always did that to me when I was sad, or scared, or even randomly, to show his love. But now he was the subject of my fear and sorrow, and was unable to shield me from it.

"Hey, Jazz. It's Bella. I don't know if you can hear me, and I _know_ you can't answer me, but I'm going to keep rambling on like the moron I am." I laughed, stifling a sob.

"I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, you'd be at home, arguing over the remote with Rosalie, or talking to Alice on the phone, or even hanging with me, watching some cheesy movie. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here, half-dead, in more bandages than King Tut. You would be happy and out of pain and…free. You wouldn't have to worry about me, or make sure I'm happy and safe, or take care of me."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I traced the lines in Jasper's face, wondering how many of the creases would deepen because he was worried about me.

"Without me, you're life would be so much better, Jazz. But I need you. I need all of you. You, and Rose, and Em, and Alice, and…Edward. Especially Edward." I took a deep breath. "I love you so much, Jasper. More than you could ever guess. More than you'll ever know. You're my best friend. I love you, and I hate myself for putting you here. I know you'll forgive me, but I don't see why. I'm not here to beg for forgiveness."

I brushed away a tear, and composed myself before continuing. "I'm here…to beg for punishment. Yell at me, hit me, make me feel as bad as you do right now. Hate me, tell me I'm horrible, and that you never want to see me again. I love you Jasper Hale, but I don't see how you could ever love me back."

A cold, frail hand stroked my face, and I looked up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes frowning at me.

"Why would I ever not love you Bella? You know I do. And no matter what, I would _never_ hurt you. I can't believe you'd ask." His voice was husky, and impossibly soft, but it spoke with so much emotion that I froze for a second.

Then I exploded. "Jasper! You're awake!" I started sobbing, hugging Jasper as hard as I could without hurting him, kissing every inch of face I could find.

"Good to see you, too, Bells. How was the meadow?" I paused from smothering him to look at his face in shock.

"How did you know where we were?"

He laughed, and the familiar sound made me want to cry. "Easy. I know _you._ You love that meadow. It seemed natural that that's where you would run to."

I laughed, though it sounded more like the cry of a dying animal, continued smothering him in hugs and apologies.

"Jasper?!" "Jazz!" "Floppy-hair!" "He's awake!" "My baby!" "Back from the dead!" A chorus of shouting voices entered the room, and Jasper was all but attacked by the owners of the voices. I stood up and moved to the back of the group, next to Edward. The entire Hale family was at the front, with Alice next in line. Emmett hung back with me and Edward, letting the family cry and laugh together. It was a heart-warming sight.

Edward's arm found it's way around my waist, yet again, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, watching the Kodak moment in front of me, happily.

A part of me was angry that Jasper had let me off the hook that easily, but most of me was just relieved that I still had my best friend.

A blur of copper and black flashed in the corner of my eye, and I excused myself from the room to investigate. I wasn't sure why I was so paranoid about this, the Quileute people used this hospital, too. But I followed anyway.

I was going so fast that I ran straight into someone, nearly falling over. Two large, dark arms caught me, and I gasped when I saw who they belonged to.

"Jake? What are _you_ doing here?"

**Ha-ha. You thought he was dead. I'm just full of surprises, ain't I? Kudos to ****twilightfan120**** for guessing right. **

**I loved some of the insults thrown at me, too. Especially from ****CierraIsACullen**** and ****uvegottolovemebroadway****. I was laughing so hard at those. **

**BTW, if you're curious as to what Alice was going to tell Bella on the phone, she was going to say, "He's doing alright, but it's just so scary seeing him like this. Rant rant rant…" Yeah. Fooled ya!**

**Well, R&R pleez! And vote in my poll! Still laughing, y'alls reactions were priceless!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	17. Jacob

**Disclaimer: No own Twilight.**

_I was going so fast that I ran straight into someone, nearly falling over. Two large, dark arms caught me, and I gasped when I saw who they belonged to._

"_Jake? What are _you _doing here?"_

"Me? I didn't think Charlie would have told you yet." He looked genuinely confused, his hands lingering on my arms longer than they should. I shifted nervously.

"Told me what?" A spasm of pain shot across his face, and I had the sudden urge to stroke his cheek, to comfort him. I clenched my fist tightly against my leg.

"It's my dad. He was in a wreck today. Now he's paralyzed from the waist down and it's all my fault." He covered his face with his hands, hunching over from the strength of his sobs.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his waist, rubbing circles in his back. "Shh," I soothed. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, Dad had stayed up all night worried about me, and he was so angry and exhausted that when he was driving up to Forks to the police station to bail me out, that he fell asleep at the wheel and crashed." Tears were streaking down his face, and he looked like crap. He probably had a much worse hangover than I did.

"Apparently he crashed into another car, killing the entire family instantly, and he caused some kid on a bike to crash into a mini-van. I'm not sure how he's doing-"

"He's awake, now," I answered automatically, regretting it at soon as it was out of my mouth. Jacob paled.

"Who was it?"

"Jasper," I admitted reluctantly. One more thing to weigh on his conscience.

His face darkened, and he turned away. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. I put my arm on his back, turning him back to face me.

"He's fine. If he hadn't been looking for me, he would never have been on the road in the first place."

"What-" he began, but I stopped him.

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"Bella, what did I do to you last night? It's all one big blur. I remember Charlie pulling me out of bed, but I was with some girl, who wasn't you…and I kept asking everyone where you were, and they would just tell me that you had left pretty quickly with that Cullen kid. What did I do, Bella?"

I felt so horrible for being angry at him, especially with him in this distressed state. _This_ was the Jacob I loved.

"Oh, nothing, really. You were just…making out with that girl, and I got upset and…broke up with you…and left." I diverted my eyes, avoiding his eyes.

"But I'm okay now Bells. I'm sober, and I'm really sorry. Please." His eyes were wide, begging.

I took a deep breath, and composed my face as best I could. I would _not_ ever cry over this boy anymore. Never again.

"No, Jacob. You weren't yourself. You weren't my Jake when you were high. You terrified me, and I can't forget that. It'll never be the same again. And you'll always be addicted, Jake." He started to protest, but I cut him off.

"Face it, Jacob. Every time you told me you were working, you were lying. You were off with _those druggies_, and I can't stop you, no matter how hard I try. But I refuse to be a part of this. I'm sorry Jake, but we're through." I walked away, trying my hardest not to turn and run back to him, to forgive him and hold him in my arms.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me, a look of sympathy on his face. I dashed off to the ladies' room before he could confront me. Sighing, I positioned myself on the bathroom counter, just wanting to sit and think.

The next thing I knew, a pair of tiny arms were gently shaking me awake, and I realized that I had drifted asleep on the counter. I shook my head and found myself being watched by a pair of hazel eyes, rimmed with red. Alice, hoisted herself up next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Edward says you ran into Jacob." It wasn't a question.

"He didn't tell Emmett, did he?" I was truly worried, knowing my big brother would try to avenge me.

"Unfortunately. But I stopped him from telling Jasper. That's one thing that _wont_ help his recovery." She grimaced, and even then her elfin face was beautiful.

I sighed. It felt like my entire world was crashing down, all the happiness gone. Alice felt my distress, and quickly came to my rescue. Or so she thought.

"Well, I know it's been a long day, but what about that sleepover? Me, you, and Rosalie. Just some goofy girl bonding. What do you say?" Her eyes were wide with excitement, her toothy grin goofy and pleading.

I hesitated, causing her grin to falter. I sighed. I owed it to her. And Rose. It was my fault Jazz was in the hospital. I might as well grant these girls some fun.

"Alright. I'm sure Charlie would be glad to get me out of the house. And Emmett deserves some time that doesn't involve worrying about me."

Alice squealed, hugging me ecstatically.

"Oh, Bella! This will be a night you'll never forget!" I gulped.

If only she had known how true those words would be.

**Sorry it's shorter today, I'm tired. And it was kinda boring. Oh, well, at least Jakey-boy is out of the way. For now. R&R pleez!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	18. The Confession Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

"Eeeeeddwarrrddd! Edward! EDWARD! Eddy-eddy Edward! Eddddiiieeee!" Alice was singing as many variations of her brother's name as I thought were possible. Rosalie and I were lounging on the floor of Alice's humongous bedroom, laughing hysterically.

A very disgruntled Edward stormed into the room, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"WHAT, ALICE?" He growled.

"Fetch us some sodas."

"You interrupted my work to tell me to fetch you DRINKS?" Rose and I started laughing even harder.

"Yup." Alice smiled so innocently that Edward's face softened a little. A little.

"Fine. But you three better keep it down. I'm working." With that, he stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Alrighty, girls. It's time to play a game." I froze. A game. At a slumber party. With Alice.

Oh, crap.

Alice pulled a shoe box out from under her bed, setting it in-between the three of us. Rosalie and I stared at it curiously.

"This, my dear friends, is a Confession Box. You draw a slip of paper with a question on it, and you have to answer it truthfully. If you refuse, the remaining two get to decide a punishment for you to do." She smiled wickedly, and I felt myself cringe a little.

"Me and BFF back home, Tanya, came up with this. I'm so excited to have new people to do this with!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" Nobody answered. Then she shouted, "NOSE GOES!"

Before I had realized what had happened, both Rose and Alice had their fingers on their noses. Which meant I had to go first.

Sighing, I pulled a sheet out of the box.

"Have you ever giving a guy…A BLOWJOB IN A MOVIE THEATER? What the crap, Alice? What kind of people did you hang out with?"

"Not important. Just answer it." Rosalie was snickering in the corner.

"No, I have not. Jeez…" I put it aside, and passed the box to Rosalie. She pulled one out.

"Have you ever kissed a girl? Hmm…" I could tell there was something she didn't want to tell us, but was debating on how to lie. I smirked, knowing I could totally call her out on this one.

Suddenly, her lips were on mine, and I let out a squeal of fright. "Rosalie?! What the f-" A choking sound stopped me mid-sentence.

Edward was standing in the doorway, a pile of sodas by his feet where he had dropped them, after walking in on me and Rosalie kissing. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Yes, I have kissed a girl," she stated proudly, handing the box to Alice.

"You just did that to cover something up!" I shouted, horrified that Edward had walked in on that. He was still speechless in the doorway, seeming to have lost all feeling in his legs.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know now." She winked flirtatiously, causing Alice to burst out laughing.

"Okay, my turn!" Alice pulled one out. Then she turned to Edward. "What are you still doing her? Have you _never_ seen two girls kiss? Maybe if you kissed one yourself, then you wouldn't be so appalled. Shoo-shoo, go work on your symphony or whatever." He left the room in a daze, and Alice kicked the door shut.

"Okay, let's see…um, have you ever gotten drunk? Ha-ha, well…there was that _one_ time…last year on Halloween, we were playing drinking games, and I kept losing…yeah, I got pretty wasted." She chuckled, and I just rolled my eyes. I pulled out a slip, and nearly choked when I saw what was written on it.

"If you could bang one guy at your school, who would it be?" I swallowed, knowing I couldn't answer truthfully, especially since his sister was right in front of me.

"Not telling," I stated stubbornly. There was a small moment of silent communication between Alice and Rosalie, then they smiled at me, their eyes evil, their faces screaming of the plotting of my downfall. I grimaced.

"Hmm, what should dear Bella's punishment be, then?" Alice tapped her index-finger to her lips, then, with a flash of intuition, gasped and whispered something in Rosalie's ear. Rosalie giggled, and my heart started racing.

"Okay, Bella," Rosalie spoke this time, her face determined. "This is what you have to do: Sneak into Edward's room, and steal a pair of his boxers. And _replace_ them, with a pair of your own underwear."

I felt my jaw drop to the floor, all my anger coming out in a _whoosh_ of air. "But-I-him-steal-WHAT?"

Alice smirked. "You heard me. Look, I can hear him taking a shower now, this is you best chance."

I gaped at her. Then Rose said, "Well, unless you want to answer that question…"

I jumped up, grabbing my spare pair of undies from my duffel bag, and dashed next door to Edward's room. I opened the door a crack, making sure Alice was right. The room was bare, but light was seeping into the room under the crack of the bathroom door, and the unmistakable sound of water rushing down in the shower tinkled out through the door.

I felt my way to the dresser, knowing that turning on the light and getting caught was a lot worse of an outcome than stumbling around in the dark and keeping what was left of my dignity.

I ripped open the dresser and pulled out the first pair of boxers I could find. Then I shoved my own pair in and slammed the door shut.

I paused, taking in the view of the river he had, when I realized that all was quiet in the room. Too quiet.

Edward was done with his shower.

I heard a faint melody being hummed by Edward and dashed to the closest hiding spot I could find. Under his bed.

Light spilled into the room as he walked out, wrapped in a towel. He shut it off and blindly made his way to his dresser, where he turned on a lamp.

I stifled a laugh as he pulled out my undies, his face priceless. He mumbled, "Alice," and threw them aside. Then he pulled out some boxers and dropped his towel.

I blushed furiously as I covered my eyes, but the damage was done. I had seen a little than I should have. Oh, jeez, I was going to _kill_ Alice and Rosalie.

After dressing, he turned off the lamp and crawled into bed. The springs groaned, and the mattress came dangerously close to squashing me. He started humming the same melody, sweet and simple, yet devastatingly beautiful. It reminded me of a lullaby Emmett used to sing to me at night, one that his mother had sung to him when she was alive.

I waited a few minutes, until the humming was replaced by the heavy breaths of sleep, and crawled out, dashing to the door. I had just put my hand on the handle when Edward's voice whispered, "Bella? What are you doing in here?" I froze.

"Um, I was, um, looking for…oh, screw it, Alice and Rosalie dared me to come in here and exchange my panties for your boxers, but you came out so I hid under your bed. I thought you were sleeping so I ran." I blushed furiously. Edward chuckled, the sound causing me to swell with joy.

"Were you playing that stupid game with the shoe box?"

"Of course. Some of those questions are quite scandalous. What kind of people did Alice hang out with at your old school?" I sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him sternly, a smile poking at the edges of my mouth.

"You got the blowjob question, didn't you." A smile played in his voice.

"Yep."

"Ha, yeah, Tanya was quite a cut-up. Everyone who's ever gotten that question has freaked out, either because it's so risqué, or because they're too ashamed to admit it."

I giggled, and Edward caught my arm and pulled me down next to him. I laid my head against his chest.

"So, is that the one you wouldn't admit to?"

I blushed. "No, a different one."

"Which one?" I scoffed.

"Like I'm going to tell _you_. Anyway, I probably should get back, Alice and Rosalie probably have some other form of torture planned. Can I keep the underwear? They wont let me live it down if they know you caught me."

He smiled, and even in the dark, his radiant smile glowed brilliantly. "Sure, on one condition."

I nodded, nervously. "What?"

"I get to keep yours."

**Sorry about the last chappie, I know it was boring and short. It was a filler and I was tired. **

**If you don't know what Nose Goes is, it's when somebody shouts NOSE GOES and everybody touched their noses, and the last person to do it has to do whatever everyone else didn't want to( ie go first). **

**This chappie was just to be goofy and light-hearted, after so many depressing chapters. The next one will probably be goofy, too, though I think I'll add some drama or something.**

**R&R PLEEZ! Thanks**

**AnnaOtaku**


	19. The Powers of Women

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Ha, yeah, I know Edward's response was a little perverted, but he was just teasing Bella. And I'm glad everyone seems to think the Confession Box sounds fun. I just made it up, based on something me and my friends used to do. I was just so tired of reading stories where they play Truth or Dare.**

I burst into the room, slinging the boxers in Alice's face. She squealed, and Rosalie started to laugh hysterically, rolling on the ground.

"Shush, Rose, Edward's asleep," I whispered, scowling at Alice.

"It's ten o'clock at night. Who the hell goes to bed at ten?" Rosalie asked.

I blushed. "I do."

"Well, not tonight, you're not. We gave up on the box while you were gone, and just settled on good old-fashion gossiping." Alice threw her brother's boxers to the side, and grabbed a chip from the bowl on her bed.

She continued, "So, Bella, Rosalie, I've been dying to ask…what was up with Jasper's outfit last night? I mean, he doesn't really strike me as a skinny-jean kind of guy…"

I laughed, and the both of them stared at me curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this…Jazz is going to _kill_ me if he hears, but okay. He wore them 'cause he thought _you_ would like them, Alice." She gawked at me in surprise.

" I can't believe you didn't hear Emmett making fun of him, Rose. He's not exactly _quiet_." They both laughed at this.

"So, what's up with you and Emmett these days, Rosalie? Alice asked, diverting the attention away from her. I froze, wanting to hear more.

"Well…" Rose deliberated, obviously uncomfortable from the turn this conversation had taken. "Hey, Alice, will you get me another soda? I'm parched." We all knew she wanted to get rid of the interrogator, but neither of us pushed it.

Alice danced out of the room, leaving me alone with Rosalie. We sat in silence for a second, then I decided to speak.

"Rose, why wont you give Emmett a chance? It wouldn't hurt to try, at least. Me and Jasper are still friends, and we dated for a while." I leaned against the bed, twisting her bed sheet between my fingers.

"I don't want to talk about this Bella," she said, turning away. I frowned. Rosalie rarely kept things from me, with the exception of really embarrassing things. Like kissing a girl. I would have to ask about that later.

"Why not? Why wont you talk about it?" I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Drop it Bells."

"No."

"Seriously, drop it."

"Not gonna."

"Bella…" she warned.

"Seriously, are you afraid of ruining your friendship, 'cause if you keep up ignoring him, you'll ruin it anyways. I mean look at me and your brother, we dated, and now we're just friends. Nothing between us, no regrets either…"

"Are you serious? Nothing between you? Maybe not for you, but for Jasper, defiantly." She glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"What are you talking about Rosalie?" I asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Are you _blind_ Bella? He's head-over-heels in love with you! You have no right to lecture me about Emmett when you're in the same boat," she snarled. I blinked in utter shock.

"What? Jasper isn't in love with me. We're just friends, we-"

Rosalie cut me off. "No, Bella, you're not. He loves you, and every kiss with Jake, every mention of Edward, every time you hold his hand or tell him you love him rips a hole in his heart. There was a time when he wouldn't even _talk_ to another girl because he was so hung up on you."

I felt my jaw drop, and I quickly asked, "What about Alice? They've been flirting ever since the dance. They're _perfect_ for each other."

For the first time during this conversation, Rose smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed a big improvement in Jasper's behavior towards you since she arrived. I really think they're made for each other. There's finally hope for Jasper."

She continued, scrunching her eyebrows together. "And that's my point, Bella. There's an Alice out there for Emmett, too. I'm not the only girl he'll ever go after. I'm just the first. Please, Bella, don't push this. I'm not good for him. I'll break him ten times worse than you broke Jasper." She was whispering by now, her eyes sad and distant.

"Such a bittersweet power we have, as women. We can lure, we can tease, we can pleasure, but when we get bored, we can break their hearts until they're empty and useless. I don't want to damn anyone to that."

I could hear the pain in her voice, so I scooted over next to her, wrapping my arms around her. "It's not our only power, Rose. We can also _love_. We can love them more than anyone else, and make them the happiest people on the planet. If you gave Emmett a chance, I bet you would make him so happy, so joyful, that even if you left, he could still go on, and find someone else, someone who would make him just as happy."

She seemed to consider this for a moment, then sighed. "It's a little late now, Bella. He probably hates my guts after what happened at the dance."

I chuckled. "No, I don't think he could ever hate you."

Rosalie smiled, and laid her head on my shoulders. I took this chance to ask, "Why would mentioning Edward hurt Jasper?"

She giggled. "You really _are_ clueless, aren't you."

I scowled. "Thanks."

Just then, Alice burst into the room, jumping up and down, tossing the soda to Rosalie. We just stared at her, trying to figure out what she was on.

"LET'S DO MAKEOVERS!!" Shit.

"How about we don't, and say we did." I backed away slowly, as Rosalie and Alice came towards me, hands outstretched. I felt like I was in some stupid horror movie.

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun!" Alice took a step closer, and I backed up against the wall. I was cornered.

"Alice? Do you girls need some snacks?" Mrs. Cullen shouted upstairs.

"No thank you, Mom!" Alice turned to shout back. I took my chances and dashed by while she was turned.

I burst through the door and down the stairs. Alice and Rose followed shortly, and I knew it was a matter of time before they caught me. I wasn't very fast.

I practically jumped down the stairs, stumbling at the bottom. I dashed through the living room, past Carlisle reading the newspaper. He glanced up and smiled.

I sprinted into the kitchen, past Mrs. Cullen wiping down the counter. She, too, smiled at me. Such a friendly family.

I made a loop through the other door of the kitchen, dashing up the stairs once more. I ran down the hallway, tripping. I landed flat on my face, and I knew it was the end when I heard my friends' voices coming up the stairs, laughing.

Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled my into a room, slamming the door shut. Edward covered my mouth with his hand, and motioned to me to keep quiet. I pressed my lips into a line, and he pushed me behind his bed. Then he pulled open the door, and shouted, "Alice! I'm trying to sleep! Keep it down!"

I heard her shout back, "Only pansies sleep at ten! Anyways, have you seen Bella?"

"No, she probably escaped to the balcony. Now, shut up and let me sleep." Edward sounded grouchy, and I felt bad for waking him. Twice.

"Party pooper! Fine, we'll be quieter."

"If you _really_ want to be quieter, you'll go search for Bella outside. And stay there."

"Ha-ha. Meanie." I heard her and Rose leave, and I walked around to where Edward was standing.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem. You can stay in here as long as you like. I doubt they'll give up the search for a while."

He sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him for me to sit down. I did.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up, Edward. I was just trying to escape from a makeover." I grimaced at the word, which made him chuckle.

"I don't blame you. I used to be her prime target for makeovers. I finally put my foot down and threatened her favorite pair of shoes with a sharpie." We were both laughing by now, shaking the bed in silent giggles.

He started playing with my hair, and I felt my heart speed up at his touch. I blushed, thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see.

"So, how're you holding up? Jasper seemed to be doing well when we left, but you didn't. Do you need to talk?" I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees.

I finally answered, digging my toes into Edward's bedspread. "I'm not really in the mood to talk. At least, not about _that_. Tell me about your old school. What's Tanya like?"

"Ha-ha, this may take a while. Tanya and crew have done so many stupid things, I don't know where to start…"

"I've got time. Anything but a makeover."

**Now, the big event that was mentioned a few chapters ago will probably occur in the next chapter. The night is far from over. **

**R&R pleez!**


	20. In the Moonlight

**Whoo hoo! Chapter 20! OLÉ! Yeah, okay. I'm done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Well, when we lived up in Denali, we hung out with a group of kids who called themselves The Clan. The Clan consisted of Tanya, the leader, in a sense, her cousins Kate and Irina, who were twins, Eli, who was a year older than us, and Carmen, his girlfriend. Then, there was me and Alice." Edward leaned back against his pillow, stretching out his legs. I mimicked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We sat together at lunch, converged in the hallways between classes, went to each others' houses after school, had parties on the weekends… Just normal teens." He frowned, and I waited patiently to hear more.

"Well, normal to an extent. We were outsiders there. Tanya and her cousins all lived together with her older brother. All their parents had died in a boating accident, leaving them in the care of James, who was only eighteen. He got a job in Alaska and moved them there, where we befriended them." He smiled sadly.

"A rumor got started at school that they had murdered their parents for the insurance, and suddenly, they were the most hated kids in the town. They were shunned from all the circles of society, so they formed their own."

"Alice, being Alice, was quick to see past the rumors and started sitting with them at lunch, abandoning her other friends, who, ironically, started the rumor. I followed quickly. I never really had liked the people we hung out with anyways." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Then Eli, who had gotten dumped by the head cheerleader, which ruined his reputation, and Carmen, who had stood up for him against the 'popular kids', having her rep trashed, too. We formed an alliance of convenience, which quickly turned to true friendship." He laughed, and I soaked in the beauty of the sound.

"We did _a lot_ of stupid things, but we had fun doing them. We'd provoke security guards on segways in the mall in Anchorage, we'd protest Spirit Day by dressing up in all black, we'd 'stalk' random people in the hallways…we pretty much lived up to the rumors spread about us. But we lived up to them proudly." Edward was getting excited, using his hands to express himself. It was nice.

"We were extremely upset when we learned we were moving. Alice threw a huge fit, the only time I've ever seen her yell at out parents. Even I argued with them, but they won, in the end. But now that we're here, I'm really glad we left." He pushed a strand of hair out of my face, lighting caressing my jaw line with his fingertips. "I got to meet the most beautiful girl in the world, and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

I could feel the blush creeping up my neck, and my heart fluttering like a hummingbird. I leaned in, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He moved a little closer, our faces only centimeters apart, now. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, and whispered, "Bella…"

A very loud banging on the door interrupted us, and Alice's voice screeched, "Edward! I heard you two talking! Hand the girl over and I'll spare your piano!" Edward made his way over to the door, and opened it a fraction of an inch.

"May I be of assistance to you, dear sister?" He asked.

"Yes. Hand her over. You wouldn't want your little piano to have an…accident, would you?"

Edward chuckled. "Oh, no, not my _piano_! Anything but that!" He mocked, and I could almost visualize Alice tapping her foot impatiently, hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Alice, I have kidnapped young Isabella for the evening. You can have her back later." With that Edward shut the door. I heard Alice mutter something, then her squeals of delight and Rose's melodious laugh.

"C'mon, I know where we can talk in peace." He grabbed my hand and lead me out onto his balcony. We walked to the end in silence, then Edward hopped over the edge. I muffled a scream.

"Come on, Bella!" I heard his voice, but couldn't see where he was. I peered over the edge and saw him standing on the roof of the garage, a few feet from where I stood.

"Jump!" He commanded. "I'll catch you."

Cautiously, I climbed onto the railing, then stepped off, expecting to feel the heavy blow of roof tiles. Instead, I felt two very warm arms catch me.

I looked up into two velvety green eyes. We stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes, for an indefinite amount of time, then he set me down, leading me over to the center of the roof, where we lied down, hands intertwined.

It was a cloudy night, but a few pricks of starlight shone through, basking us in a pale glow. Edward started humming the lullaby, and we stared up at the sky, for what felt like forever, when he finally broke the silence.

"Bella…" His voice was no more than a whisper, but it had my heart racing. I was suddenly extremely aware that he was only wearing pajama pants, his bare chest glowing magically in the starlight. I myself was only wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, and started getting goose-bumps from the crisp night air.

His blazing eyes burned into mine, the intensity in them overwhelming. He stroked my hair from the top of my head to my waist, his touch leaving a fiery path, like I had been burned. I reached up and stroked his face, his perfect lips, his violet eyelid, his prominent cheek-bone. He leaned towards me, his hand finally resting on my waist.

"Bella…" His face was a fraction of an inch away now, his lips grazing mine. I brushed my fingers through his messy hair, and closed the space between us.

Kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced. His soft, warm lips molded with mine, his breath, sweet and alluring, intoxicated me, so my head was spinning and my breathing became ragged. One of his hands clutched at my waist, rubbing circles with his thumb. The other was tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle.

We finally broke apart, needing to breath, panting heavily. A crooked grin played on Edward's lips, and I buried my face into his chest, smiling like crazy. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on mine. The moon broke through the clouds, illuminating us in a silvery light.

We sat like that for an eternity, in each others' arms, occasionally whispering a poem or lyrics to a song, but, truly, there were no words to describe that moment. Nothing could explain this happiness.

We had been on the roof for an hour or two when we saw a truck drive up, and a humongous figure pile out. He was carrying a boom box.

"Is that Emmett?" I sat up, pulling Edward up with me. We walked back, Edward lifting me up to his balcony, then pulling himself up. We entered the house, and made our way to Alice's room, holding hands.

The two seemed surprised to see us, or at least, see us fully dressed, eyeing our hands with smug looks on their faces. No doubt we had been the subject of their gossip.

"Look out the window. Is that Emmett?" Edward said, nudging his sister with his foot. She and Rosalie raced to the window, opening it. Edward and I sat on her bed, gazing over their heads.

Emmett was standing outside of the house, boom box on shoulder, underneath Alice's room. He tossed a rock up, signaling for them to open the window. They obeyed, and Emmett pressed a button on the boom box.

"This one's for you, Rose. The one and only woman who has ever made me feel this way."

**Mm. Too tired to continue. Sorry it's short, I have to get up early tomorrow. Hope you liked!**

**R&R pleez! And go vote in my poll!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	21. You're Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or You're Beautiful. But the cookies are mine. Ha.**

_My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure._

The boom box was blaring, and Emmett began to sing. His voice was rough, and he was off-pitch, but it was the sweetest thing he had ever done.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true." _Rosalie blushed, a faint pink crawling across her flawless skin.

"_I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you." _All of us girls had tears welling in our eyes, Alice and I started trilling out a chorus of 'aww's.

"Rosalie," Emmett boomed over the music. "You may not love me, and you may hate me after what happened at the dance- sorry about that, Eddy!" He turned to Edward, who was barely visible in the window.

"No problem!" Edward shouted back. Rosalie grinned, tears threatening to spill.

"I know you deserve someone better than me, and you'll find that guy…someday. But I just want you to know," his face was absolutely serious, his eyes wide and sincere. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, inside and out. I love you, Rosalie Hale, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Rosalie had covered her mouth with her hand, too stunned to speak. Emmett began to sing again to the song.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true." _He stared longingly up at the goddess he was serenading.

"_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you." _He smiled up at me, winking. I grinned.

"_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you." _His smile disappeared, and he lowered his head, turning the boom box off.

Tears were pouring out of Rosalie's eyes, trailing down her cheeks like rivers of silver. As Emmett turned to leave, she shouted, "Wait! Emmett!"

He spun around, and she leaned as far out of the window as she could without falling. "Don't go," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Don't leave. I love you, too."

The happiness on Emmett's face was contagious. I couldn't help but smile, smile at my goofy brother for doing something so _Emmett_, that it won over the girl he loved.

He dashed up the trellis on the side of the house, and planted his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, nearly pulling him into the room. Alice and I started applauding, and Edward let out a 'whoop'!

A chuckling near the door startled us causing everyone to whip around to see the source.

Carlisle and Mrs. Cullen, who kept fervently asking me all evening to call her Esme, stood in the doorway, robes wrapped around their pajamas.

"Well, this boy certainly knows how to charm a young lady. But may I ask who he is?" Carlisle asked, a bemused look on his face.

I giggled. "This is Emmett, my big brother."

Carlisle and Esme walked across the room, and each shook Emmett's hand.

Esme looked at him with a motherly fondness. "Would you like to come in Emmett? There are some cookies downstairs. Oh, my," she shuddered. "It's freezing out. Come in, quickly. We don't want you to catch a cold."

Much too nimbly for someone so large, or related to me, Emmett sprang into the room, landing neatly next to Rosalie. She smiled up at him lovingly, and he took her hand in his.

We followed Carlisle and Esme down to the kitchen, where she shoved a huge plate of cookies in front of us, and started pouring seven glasses of milk. I grabbed a cookie, and munched on it while Carlisle was telling an anecdote from his days in medical school.

Everyone was in tears by the end of the story, clutching their sides from laughing so hard. Esme started fussing over Emmett's hair, how he should really get it out of his face so everyone could see his pretty eyes. He just laughed and smiled, and I knew Mrs. Cullen reminded him of his mother, before cancer.

Carlisle started on another story, capturing the attention of Alice, Edward and I. Rosalie was comparing hairstyles for Emmett with Esme, and I knew he was enjoying every minute of it.

"And then he just ripped off his pants and started running around The Commons naked, shouting, "Grr! I'm the cookie monster! Rargh! Well, then the campus police showed up…"

I looked over and noticed Esme eyeing me thoughtfully. I realized that Edward's arm was around my waist, and every few seconds he would kiss my head, my neck, my cheek. I blushed, and she smiled.

She gave me the same fond look she was giving Emmett, and I felt a surge of happiness flow through me. I had never had a mother, and for her to already look upon me like a mother would, well, the feeling was unexplainable.

"Well, I should be heading home. I didn't exactly tell Charlie I was going out." Emmett stood up, and went to shake hands with Carlisle. "Thanks for not calling the cops on me, sir. That would've been awkward when my dad showed up."

"No problem." They smiled, then Emmett turned to Esme. She wrapped him in a very maternal hug, and started fussing at him again, "Now, go to bed a soon as you get home, you need your energy. And drive safely, don't speed. And take some cookies with you," she thrust a plate into his hands. "There."

Carlisle laughed. "Don't smother him dear, you just met him. Have a safe trip, Emmett."

"Thanks so much for everything. Especially the cookies. See everyone later. Bella," he turned to me, in full blown big-brother-mode now. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He had a stern look on his face, and I knew he was truly concerned for me.

I laughed. "There's not too much you wouldn't do, Brother-bear."

"Touché. But you know what I mean. No drugs, no beer, no tattoos." He raised his eyebrows at Edward, hinting at his other restriction, then smiled and waved to everyone. Rosalie walked with him out to the truck.

"Well, kids, we're going to bed. Don't stay up too late." Carlisle left the room with a smile, but Esme hesitated. She placed her hand on my head, just briefly, then followed Carlisle, with a 'goodnight'. I could hear her cooing on and on about Emmett all the way up the stairs.

From that point on, even though the words were never spoken, I knew Emmett and I had been accepted into the Cullen family.

**Whoo! Another chapter! YAY! Sorry it's short. I nearly did Check Yes Juliet or Fall For You, but I finally decided You're Beautiful would be the easiest to write around. I really hope you liked it! And to **voldemortperfumes**, I listened to the song you suggested, Niki FM, and it was perfect for the story, but I decided it would be too slow and hard for Emmett to sing. But it was really good. And thanks to **Kelsey **for pointing out my error. I'm such a spelling nazi among my friends, so the correction is appreciated. I can't beleive I missed that.**

**R&R PLEEZ!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	22. That Fateful Monday

**Well, to **Cathlene**, I'm sorry? I really have never met anyone who didn't want to turn fifteen. It's not so bad.** **I mean, it's not good either, but you can learn to drive now(if you live in the US, I'm not sure about anywhere else).** **And I think we all wish we could turn into Vampires so we could meet Edward! Yay! Anywho, I'm glad everyone thinks that Emmett is the hugest sweetie-pie ever now. That's good. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of this. Just read the others from the past, oh, I don't know, 21 chapters.**

The next week was a blur. We visited Jasper everyday, bringing him homework, discussing the scarce and quite stupid gossip of Forks High, and, for me, at least, apologizing over and over again.

It was nice, just hanging out as the six of us. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction now.

Wednesday night, Rosalie and Emmett made it official, announcing to everyone that they were dating, including random nurses and patients in the hallway. Emmett was the happiest person I had ever seen.

Thursday, during Biology, Edward and I decided to take it slow, and not announce that we were going steady until we were absolutely ready. But, in everyone else's' eyes, it was already official.

Alice was content on just taking care of Jasper, for now. She brought him books and snuck him candy, fluffed his pillow unnecessarily, and constantly asked if he was feeling okay, shouting at us to be quieter, forcing everyone to leave if she thought he was tired. I overheard her telling Rosalie that she would ask him out as soon as he was better.

Friday afternoon, Jasper was released, but was ordered to travel in wheelchair for about six weeks, until his arm and ribs were healed enough that he could use crutches. He didn't seem to mind, because that meant one of us was always with him. He was a prime candidate for being randomly attacked by people with sharpies, begging to sign one of his many casts.

When Monday came, everything started to change again. It was spring break, and Edward and Alice surprised us by announcing that their friends from Alaska were coming down to visit. Alice was extremely excited that her old friends would get to meet her new ones. I just wanted to see how much of a trouble maker this Tanya was.

But the most exciting, terrifying, shocking, horrific, and confusing news was waiting for me when I got home from The Hale's. The answering machine was blinking, so I absent-mindedly pressed the button, still listening to Emmett rant about some football game and a bet he had lost to Jasper because of it. My boys loved to gamble.

_Hello. You've reached the Swan residence, _My own voice announced to the caller, as it always did. _We're not in right now, but leave a message after the- OW! Emmett! What-?_

A new voice sounded, overpowering mine. _Hello, ladies._ _You have reached the line of Emmett The Muscle Man. For a good time, leave a message-_

I could hear myself shoving him out of the way, then my voice shouted, _To leave a message for anyone of the Swan family, leave a message after the beep! Ow!_

I laughed. No matter how many times I heard that recording, it still made me laugh. My goofy brother…

"Hello? Isabella? Are you there?" The caller's voice asked warily. Emmett stopped talking and froze, staring at the machine.

He whispered, "Who calls you Isabella? Is it a teacher?" I shook my. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Isabella, honey, it's…it's you mother. Look, I know I haven't tried to contact you or your father since I left, but please, I want to see you. I want to see what a beautiful young lady you've become. Please, Isabella." Footsteps sounded on the other side of the line, and her voice got quiet and hurried. "Please, honey. Look, I've got to go, but please, at least let me see you. I-Bye." The line went dead.

I could feel Emmett's gaze boring into the back of my head, but all I could do was stare at the machine, as if she would suddenly spring out of it, shouting, "April Fools!"

"Bella…" Em placed his hand on my shoulder, speculating me warily.

"Was…that…my _mom_?" I stuttered.

Suddenly, a choking noise emanated from the doorway behind us, and the sound of a fishing pole being dropped. Charlie was standing there, gaping at me.

"Your mom…called…here?" I nodded slowly, unsure. We just stared at each other, until Emmett cleared his throat, snapping us back. Charlie slumped in his kitchen chair, and I trudged upstairs, collapsing on my bed.

Emmett came in after me, sitting on the end of the bed. Finally he asked, "Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Because I'm meeting the woman who gave birth to me, didn't want me, then left." I curled into a ball and turned my back on him. He sighed.

"It does sound a whole lot worse when you say it like that."

I laughed grimly. "Yeah, I'm not exactly winning the lottery here. I don't even know if I _want_ to meet her."

It was his turn to stare at _me _in disbelief. "Why wouldn't you?"

I sighed. "Because, my whole life, I've known mothers to be sweet and kind, enthralled by the simplest things their children did. Like Mrs. Cull-, I mean, Esme. Or your mom." Emmett's eyes grew sad, and I patted his arm. "She was the kindest woman I knew, and for the short time she was with us, I almost felt like I had a mother again."

He grinned, then said, "Well, I guess that's how Esme'll be for us now. A new mother."

I smiled. "Yes, our new mother, no matter how many try to barge back into our lives."

He held up his fist, and I bumped it. "We'll always be siblings for life, now matter who calls herself our mother."

**Okay, that chapter really sucked, but oh, well, at least something new and exciting will happen soon. **

**R&R Pleez!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	23. The Clan

**To **Cathlene**, well, that's a perk of getting older, at least. You get a car. I'll probably inherit my dad's screaming metal death trap of a car…sigh…**

**Sorry to everyone. The last chapter sucked, so I hope this one is better. Thanks. If you're confused, Renee left Bella and Charlie when Bella was a few months old.**

**Disclaimer: Can I just stop saying it and pretend I did?**

Tanya. How could I explain this crazy girl? She had curly, strawberry-blonde hair, which bounced every time she took a step. Her eyes were lined with thick, black eyeliner, and she wore a black T-shirt with 'The Offspring' scrawled across the front. Her tight red skirt brought out the cherry tints to her hair, and her big, black boots completed the outfit.

We shook hands, staring each other down, for a second, then laughed and hugged. There was something about this girl that I liked. She hugged Edward next, and by the way his face lit up, I could tell they had were good friends.

Next was Irina. She had short, platinum hair, with pink tips, and just as much eyeliner as Tanya, and bright red lipstick. She sported a CBGB's tank top and jeans, with worn-out converse, a different color for each foot. She shook my hand politely, then hugged Alice fiercely, and they started to chat animatedly.

Kate was shyer than her sister, but just as bold in her dressing. She had on a black vest over a white tee, and black and white pin-striped shorts. Her long, blond hair was covered by a news boy cap, her eyes ringed in black, and she and Jasper seemed quite comfortable around each other, and were calmly discussing the tragedy of Heath Ledger's death.

Eli was large, Hispanic, and almost as goofy as Emmett. They were arm wrestling on the hood of my truck at the moment. Eli had on a blue baseball cap, a plain white t-shirt, and blue basketball shorts on.

Then there was Carmen. She had silky black hair, which waved to the middle of her back. Her ensemble, which consisted of a flowing red skirt and white tank-top, was simple, yet stunning. She and Rosalie were complementing each other's outfits, and discussing a shopping trip that they would force me on.

"So Edward has told me so much about you," Tanya said once Edward had left, judging a push-up contest between Eli and my brother.

I giggled, nervously. "Like what?"

"Well, when he first arrived here, he told me you were the prettiest girl he had ever seen, which is a _huge_ coming from Edward. You have to work hard to get anything out of him." She laughed. "It took him forever to be able to hug me without feeling awkward, even though he was my best friend. And for him to gush over a girl who he'd just met. I nearly had a heart-attack. You must be pretty special to him."

I blushed, causing her to laugh again. She took that as a very modest 'Yes' and started asking what horrific tales he had told us about The Clan.

"Well, he told me that y'all provoked mall security guards. And stalked random people. And protested Spirit Day." She rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up our lives. But we're not completely freaks." She glanced over to Eli and Emmett. "Well, some of us aren't."

I laughed. Edward came back over to us, Eli having won the competition. Jasper was now judging a soda-chugging competition, with some Coke's from the back of Tanya's car. We were in the front yard of The Cullen's, where we had been introduced to them. It was a beautiful, though cloudy, day in Forks, and we were content to stay out of the house.

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around my waist. Tanya eyed us smugly, and was about to say something when Edward kicked her, making her shut up. The victorious look on her face made me suspicious. I gave Edward the 'what's going on?' look, but he just rolled his eyes and mouthed 'later'.

We left the Cullen house a few hours later, saying goodbye to our new friends. Carmen and Rose had a shopping trip planned for the next day, which was mandatory for everyone. Well, at least the boys would suffer with me.

Just as I was about to climb into the back of my truck, I pulled Edward over, and asked, "Why did you kick Tanya? What was she going to say?"

He sighed. "She was going to say, 'I win!'" I stared at him, confused, until he explained. "Well, a year ago, Tanya expressed…_feelings_ for me that I did not share. I told her in a very gentlemanly fashion that I was not attracted to her that way, and she asked me who I _was_ attracted to. I told her, 'No one. I doubt I'll ever find a girl I liked like that."

He smiled at me. "Well, after cracking a few gay jokes, and after I convinced her I wasn't gay, she mad a bet with me." I looked at him suspiciously, and he continued, quickly. "She bet me that if I didn't find a girl I was attracted to by the time I'm graduated, then she would run around the mall in a cow suit shouting, 'ANIMALS ARE OUR FRIENDS, NOT FOOD!' We always had arguments about my vegetarianism, she being an avid meat-eater." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"What happens now that she won?" I asked, curiously. He chuckled.

"I have to be her slave for an entire day of her choosing."

"Oh, well, if it's only slave labor, that's no big deal."

He laughed, and pulled me into a big hug. I kissed his cheek, then got into the truck, and we sped off, back home. After helping Jasper into his house, Emmett and I raced into ours, big brother winning, of course. But it was still a brutal fight to the death.

I leaped into the kitchen, panting, bruised, and covered in dirt. "No fair, Emmett! I can't pick _you_ up and toss you out of the way!" I reached my brother, who was frozen in the living room, staring at something on the other side of the room.

I followed his gaze and saw a woman standing by the fireplace, looking at my school pictures. I gasped.

She was pretty, with short, dark brown hair. She turned and smiled at me, and I saw my own face starring back at me.

Renee. The woman who broke my father's heart and abandoned me when I was a baby.

My mother.

She opened her mouth to speak, and her voice sounded so familiar, yet unknown, like a forgotten dream.

"Isabella."

**M'kay, I'm tired. Going to bed now. Sorry it's short. Long chapters on their way!!**

**R&R! **

**AnnaOtaku**


	24. Fairy God Mother

**Oh, man, I love leaving y'all with cliffies. Your reactions make my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm stopping now.**

_Renee. The woman who broke my father's heart and abandoned me when I was a baby._

_My mother._

_She opened her mouth to speak, and her voice sounded so familiar, yet unknown, like a forgotten dream._

"_Isabella."_

I just stood there, mouth open wide, frozen in shock. Emmett scowled at Renee, clenching his fists.

"Bella," I muttered, still in shock. She look at me curiously.

"Pardon?"

"It's Bella. I go by Bella." It felt wrong to have to explain this to the woman who called herself my mother.

"Oh, well, Bella, aren't you going to hug your mother?" She held her arms out wide, but I couldn't make my legs work. Her smile faltered, and she lowered her arms. Then she turned to Emmett, and asked, "Well, who's this? Your boyfriend?"

Emmett and I choked spontaneously, him gagging a little. I shouted, "NO! No, no, no, this is my broth-I mean, cousin, Emmett." I knew she hadn't missed the 'brother' slip, but she let it pass.

"Oh, Vera's boy? How is your mother, Emmett?" I felt my face pale, and I turned to gage Emmett's reaction. He seemed to be having a hard time controlling his anger.

"She's dead." He glared at Renee, and she looked quite embarrassed.

"Oh, when did this happen?"

Emmett looked like he was going to break something, so I jumped in, murmuring, "Fourteen years ago."

"Oh." She looked over at the fireplace again, and an awkward silence filled the room. I could tell she wanted to say something, so I cut in, asking, "Why are you here, Renee? Why now? What makes today special after seventeen years?" She flinched, and looked at the ground.

"Can't a mother see her daughter?"

This time Emmett cut in. "Please. You're not her mother. You've never cared for her like a mother should. You obviously want something, or you wouldn't have bothered to show your ugly head. You don't deserve to call Bella your daughter. Hell, you don't even deserve to breath the same air as her, you stupid, unfaithful, unloving bit-"

I stopped him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Emmett, don't." His face turned red, but he stopped talking. I turned back to Renee.

"You can stay the night, but if you come up with a decent reason for visiting, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I put on a stern face, then left, storming up the stairs, Em on my heel. Renee was in utter shock, obviously expecting a warm welcome.

I collapsed on my bed, and I heard Emmett slam his fist against the wall. I turned to him, exasperated.

"What was _that_, Brother Bear? I thought you wanted me to be happy to see her."

He grimaced. "Did you _see_ her? She didn't come here to see you! She couldn't give a crap about your life! She wants something. Horrible, scheming monster." Emmett started pacing back and forth. We stood there in silence, until we heard the cruiser's door slam..

"Shit." We said in unison, and we dashed out to stop Charlie before he saw Renee. Best to ease him in to it.

As soon as we reached the bottom stairs we heard a gasp, and knew it was too late. We dashed into the entry way and saw an extremely horrified Police Chief gaping at his runaway bride.

"Surprise?" Emmett said, a half-smile on his face.

* * *

"So, you're mother called, after seventeen years of silence, and then randomly showed up, for no apparent reason?"

Edward and I were talking on the phone, the sun setting outside my window. Dinner had been awkward, to say the least, and Renee still didn't tell us why she was here.

"Yeah, weird, isn't it? And I'm sure she's not actually here to see me. Emmett thinks she's after something, but we can't figure out what." I sighed. "You know, I always dreamt of having a mother, but now that's she's here, I really don't want her here."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." He sounded anxious and concerned, and I could almost see him biting his lip in worry.

"It's okay, Edward. Didn't you ever learn that nobody gets a fairy-tale ending? No fairy god-mother's just going to pop out of the blue and start loving me like she never left. There was a reason she abandoned me and Charlie." My voice cracked, and I silently cursed the traitorous tears that threatened to fall.

"Look, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." I hung up, and starting to cry, silently. No one would be here to comfort me tonight. Emmett, in order to keep from saying anything too insulting, was spending the night at the Hale's, and I explicitly told Charlie that I refused to sleep in the same room as Renee. Now my so-called "mother" was camped out on the couch.

About twenty minutes later, a sharp rap on my window nearly gave me a heart attack, and I was shocked and elated to see Edward hanging from the tree outside my window. I opened it quickly, and he jumped in agilely.

"Well, you may not get a fairy god-mother, but your fairy-tale ending should at least have a knight in shining armor," he said, landing quietly in my room.

As soon as he straightened up, he wrapped me in a giant hug, kissing my cheek. I hugged him back passionately, the tears lessening now that he was here. We sat in my windowsill, watching the faint glowing of the sun fade behind the trees, and as the stars appeared, one by one.

We said nothing, because words were not needed to express what we were feeling. Edward's comforting arms told a tale of worry and concern, and as they enveloped my body, boasted of protection. My watery eyes sang of sorrow, but then, soon enough, of love and joy. Our intertwined hands murmured to each other, spilling their secrets, whispering passionately.

We sat, watching the moon all night, and with the first light of dawn, Edward left, insisting I really needed my sleep, because our grand adventure to the mall would be exhausting, according to Tanya, who seemed as nervous as Edward and I to let Alice and Irina take us shopping.

As I slipped into my bed, I gazed out my window one more time. I couldn't be sure, but I could have sworn I saw Rosalie watching me from her bedroom, a warm smile playing on her lips.

**Alrighty, I didn't think I'd get a chapter in tonight, but I did! I really need to stop staying up all night writing, I need to fix my sleeping schedule in time for school.**

**Next chapter should be very entertaining. Shopping with Alice and her Denali twin, Irina. (shudder)**

**R&R Pleez! Thanks!**

**Anna**


	25. Day of Servitude

**Sorry, if you're confused, in the last line of the last chapter, Rosalie is smiling at Bella and Edward's closeness after spotting them from her bedroom window. She wasn't trying to be stalker-ish, she just saw them. God knows why she up that early. **

**OMC! Our Favorite Year has just been nominated for the Best Human Story for the Quixotic FF Awards! Awesome! So, go help them out and be a judge, or nominate some more stories! Some of the categories haven't even been filled yet! The site is on my page!**

My feet ached, my stomach growled, and Alice and Irina were still chipper and energized, like they had just woken up, irritating me and pretty much everyone else. But Edward was with me, and that was all that mattered.

We had been in and out of every store in Port Angeles, mocking this, buying that. Alice had already bought me a million new things, which she _insisted_ on paying for herself. I just groaned and buried my face into Edward's shoulder.

We were in Victoria's Secret now, in one of the many department stores that littered the less showy part of town. Edward and Jasper looked like they wanted to die, while Emmett and Eli looked like they _had _died, and were in heaven. I looked to Tanya, to see if she would gang up with me against Alice, but the evil smile on her face told me I should be worried.

She turned to Edward, an innocent look on her face, and said, in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Edward, I think your day of servitude has come."

His face paled, and I would have laughed, if not for the look of absolute terror on his face. I bit my lip.

"Crap."

She giggled, then winked at me. She grabbed him by the collar, dragging him deeper into the store with Alice and Irina. Kate put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly, and Carmen and Rosalie giggled. Emmett and Eli were off gawking at the posters of half-naked women on the walls, and Jasper was trying ever so quietly to wheel himself out of the store. Kate caught up to him before he could make it out, though, and our entire group, not including my brother and his Denali twin, went to follow Tanya and Edward.

We found them in the dressing rooms, Edward sitting outside of them, covering his eyes. Every few seconds, Alice, Irina, and Tanya would come out in some new lingerie, asking each other's opinion, including Edward's.

Especially Edward's.

I couldn't help letting out a little chuckle, but the look on his face was so pathetic, that I sat down next to him, intertwining my fingers in his.

When Tanya saw me, though, she and Irina pulled me up and forced me into a dressing room, tossing a silky blue number at me. I reluctantly pulled it on, and was appalled to see myself in it. I would _never_ wear something like this, and I was certainly not coming out of this dressing room in it.

"Bella! Come on, we want to see it on you! I bet you look sexy!" Tanya's mischievous voice rang over the door. I knew what she was scheming.

"No!" There was no way in hell I was leaving.

"Do you need another size?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Alice's voice asked this time. I sighed.

"I look like a whore!" There was no escaping the truth. I really did.

"That's the point of lingerie!" Irina piped in.

"There's no point in me trying this crap on, it's not like I plan on doing anything that requires it anytime soon." Big mistake.

"Then why was Edward at your house all of last night?" Rosalie asked. Damn it. All the girls started squealing.

"We didn't do anything!" Edward and I shouted at the same time. Every else started laughing.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Carmen shouted. I opened the door a crack to give them all a piece of my mind, when, suddenly, Alice and Tanya yanked me from the safety of the dressing room. I stumbled out in front of everyone, including Emmett and Eli, who had arrived during while I was in the dressing room.

My face was so red, I thought it was going to stay that way permanently. But it was nothing compared to Edward's face.

On it there was a look of shock, for the first part, along with disgust at his sister, embarrassment for my dignity, and something else…longing?

Jasper seemed a little shocked at Alice, but wasn't surprised by my lack of clothes. We had seen each other naked so much when we were little, it didn't really matter what state of dress we saw each other in, anymore.

Emmett wolf-whistled, but looked a little disturbed to see his baby sister in lingerie. But, nevertheless, he loved any reason to embarrass me.

Eli didn't really seem to care, so I guessed he was used to it from this crowd.

Rosalie, Kate, and Carmen giggled and tittered to each other behind their hands. I scowled at Rose for bringing up last night's visit. She grinned, and mouthed, "You know you love me."

Alice and Tanya were just having _way _too much fun with this. I would get them later.

As soon as they let go of me, I dashed back into the dressing room, tearing off the lingerie, only to throw it at Emmett when he shouted, "ENCORE! ENCORE!" It hit him in the face, and I heard him squeal.

I dressed quickly, then sped out of the store as fast as I could. A few minutes later, the rest of the group came out, still laughing. I noticed that Edward was being forced to carry everyone's bags now.

I grabbed a few, not making direct eye contact, my face still pink. After a few seconds, Edward spoke.

"You know, you didn't look like a whore."

I laughed. He continued. "I'm serious. You looked…beautiful."

I looked away, smiling to myself. We stopped, and Edward shifted the bags in his right hand to the left, so he could brush my face, and whispered in my hair.

"Sexy, too." His lips met mine, and I dropped the bags I was holding. I wrapped my arms around him, and for a moment, I forgot everything, all my problems. It was heaven.

We were woken up from our trance by Emmett, of course, who shouted, "Get a room!"

We picked up our bags and started walking again. The look on Tanya's face told me that her fun was just beginning.

**Alrighty, the next chapter will be stupid and goofy too, but the drama will resume after that(aka, Renee's secret will be revealed). I **_**believe**_** the climax of the story will rear it's ugly head in just a few chapters, which means this story will be over soon(sob).**

**R&R pleez! And go vote in my poll!**

**Anna **


	26. Tag!

**OMC! Our Favorite Year has just been nominated for the Best Human Story for the Quixotic FF Awards! Awesome! So, go help them out and be a judge, or nominate some more stories! Some of the categories haven't even been filled yet! The site is on my profile page!**

After some more excruciatingly embarrassing incidents involving Tanya, Alice, and their slave for the day, Edward, Jasper, Kate and I started to protest, insisting we all go see _The Dark Knight_. They agreed, deciding they had enough new clothes for one day.

Jasper and I were camped out in the movie theater, holding everyone's seat while they got popcorn. Well, I was camped out. Jasper was kind of stuck in the handicap seat in front of us, too tired to wheel back to the lobby.

After marking each seat with a bag, which, thanks to Alice, where in abundance, I cautiously climbed over the rail, plopping into the seat next to Jazz. He looked at my attempt at agility and laughed. I stuck my tongue at him.

The lights dimmed and our mischievous friends had not shown up yet. Previews started playing, and a comfortable silence settled between me and Jasper. Twenty minutes passed and I started to wonder where everyone was.

I turned to Jasper, and asked, "How long was the line when we came in?"

He looked confused, but not worried. "Not very. But no doubt Eli and Emmett are buying up all the candy, though."

I chuckled, then looked at Jasper as he watched the video. His eyes were much brighter than I had ever seen them, an involuntary smile curling around his lips. The fact that people were getting shot on the screen told me that he was thinking of something else. Something else with spiky black hair and killer stilettos.

"You're thinking about Alice, aren't you." I whispered, startling him. I could see him blush a little, and he whispered back, "Maybe…"

I giggled, then wrapped my arms around him. He laughed at my enthusiasm for his new infatuation, hugging me back.

"I really like her, Bells. She's perfect." His smile was blinding, even in the dark.

"And I think she really likes you, too. Somehow, I think you two were made for each other, no matter how crazy it seems. You compliment each other. She's tiny and hyper and a social butterfly, and you're tall and calm and anti-social." He scowled at the last part, but continued to beam at me.

"Seriously, where the heck are they?" He asked. I craned my neck to see if they were anywhere else in the theater. There was only a couple making out in the very back and two guys looking very uncomfortable. I guessed their other friends never showed, so now they were on a 'man date'.

"I'm gonna go look for them." I got up to leave, but Jasper yanked on my shirt.

"Don't leave me here alone. Take me with you!" I chuckled, and wheeled him out of the theater.

They weren't in the lobby, so I checked the ladies' room while Jazz wheeled himself into the men's.

Nothing.

I was starting to worry now. They had all just _disappeared._ I looked to Jasper, who seemed calm enough, but was concerned.

We went back to the theater, but they weren't there. I finally got scared enough that I went up to the candy counter girl, and asked her if she had seen a huge group of kids. She told us that they had come, bought candy, then left.

I sighed, thanked her, then pushed Jasper back to the theater, where I grabbed all of our bags, hanging them on the back of Jazz's wheelchair.

We walked through the department store, which was starting to close, store by store. We walked back to all the places we had been, not finding them anywhere. I started to panic again.

"So, Bells, what's up with you and Edward? Are you dating or what? And why was Edward at your house last night?" Jasper had put on his authoritative, 'big-brother' voice, sounding a lot like Emmett. It made me want to laugh.

"I guess we're dating, I'm not really sure. And the reason for him being at my house is none of your business." I didn't want to be mean, but I didn't want anyone else to know about Renee.

"Bella…Please don't make me and Emmett have to give you _the talk_."

"I don't need it."

"That's what Juno said, now look at her."

"How would know what Juno said, she's not real."

"Not important. Now, look, Bella, when a boy and a girl like each other very much-"

"Jasper!!" I screeched. A mother and her little girl stared at us, and I blushed.

"What? Emmett's not here, who else will do it?"

My face was a nasty shade of red now, and I smacked his head.

"I'm not joking, Bella. I will give you this talk unless you give me a good reason for Edward being there last night."

I clenched my teeth and said nothing. He continued, "Well, the boy and girl start getting these _urges_-"

"Alright! Look, last night, when Emmett and I got home, waiting in the living room was Renee. My mother."

I heard him gasp, and I continued, "Well, me and Hulk are convinced that she's after something, but we can't figure out what. And when I was talking to Edward on the phone last night, he sensed my distress, so he popped up at my window and we just sat together all night. Nothing else. Don't worry."

Jasper looked away, ashamed that he had pushed me into confessing this. I ruffled his hair, and he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella. This must be hard for you."

I laughed darkly. "Well, it's no tea party, but it's fine, Jazz. Don't worry about it."

We walked in silence for a second, then he said, "You know I'm always here for you, Jelly-Belly."

I growled at my childhood nickname. No one, and I mean NO ONE, was allowed to call me that, except Charlie, who had come up with it. I stopped pushing him and walked away, pretending to be mad. He wheeled after me, and kicked me with his good leg, shouting, "TAG!"

I chased after him, and we played tag around the department store for a few minutes before I collapsed, laughing. Jasper was surprisingly fast for someone who was wheeling himself around with a broken leg, wrist, and ribs. We were laughing so hard that we were both crying, though Jasper's ribs might just have been hurting so bad.

Naw, it was from laughing.

Finally, I got up and we started to look for the others again when I heard shouting. Edward was running down the 'up' escalator, dressed in a pink tutu from Libby-Lu's.

And _somehow_, he still looked as sexy as he did in his pajama pants that night on the roof.

Huh. This boy was too good to be true.

**LOL, I just had to write this chapter, 'cause me and my friends lost my other friend Haley at the movie theater just like this last weekend. Except she was puking in the bathroom, which I SWEAR we checked a million times. It was still really funny though, after we had finished freaking out.**

**R&R pleez! And go vote in my poll!**

**Anna **


	27. Discipline

**OMC! Our Favorite Year has just been nominated for the Best Human Story for the Quixotic FF Awards! Awesome! So, go help them out and be a judge, or nominate some more stories! Some of the categories haven't even been filled yet! The site is on my profile page!**

_Finally, I got up and we started to look for the others again when I heard shouting. Edward was running down the 'up' escalator, dressed in a pink tutu from Libby-Lu's._

_And somehow, he still looked as sexy as he did in his pajama pants that night on the roof._

_Huh. This boy was too good to be true._

I heard Emmett's booming laugh, and the chuckles of our friends, mingled with the shouts of security guards. I saw a worker from Libby Lu's rolling on the floor, laughing.

"MEAT IS GOOD! MEAT IS FOOD! MEAT IS GOOD! MEAT IS FOOD!" He shouted, now on the first floor. The same mother and daughter who had given us strange looks earlier were gawking at Edward as he sped past.

He ran out of sight, escaping into the men's room in the food court. I rolled Jasper up to where everyone was howling in laughter.

"What. Was. THAT?" Jasper and I shouted at the same time. Alice giggled, Emmett looked extremely guilty, and Tanya smirked.

"Edward in a tutu." They all answered plainly.

"Well, I could _see_ that," I said, exasperated. "I mean, why the HELL did you guys abandon me and Jazz in the theater? We were worried."

They all looked at Tanya, and she sighed, then began to explain.

"Well, I had commanded Edward to buy all of our candy, and he was griping at Eli and Emmett for getting so much. So they came up with the idea of him running around the mall in a tutu, which they shared with me. But Eddie-boy overheard and threw a fit, so made a deal with him. If he did it, he would be free from my servitude for the rest of the day. So, now he is locked in a bathroom, in a pink tutu from Libby Lu's. AND," she sounded excited. "We got it ALL ON FILM."

Irina and Rosalie both had their phones out, comparing pictures, while Kate showed Eli the video she snagged on her camera. _Poor Edward_, I thought.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. He must be dying of embarrassment." I left Jasper in Alice's care, grabbed Edward's shirt, and ran down the right elevator, stopping in front the men's bathroom. I knocked, then slowly opened the door.

Edward was perched on the bathroom counter, head in hands. He looked up when I walked in, the turned away, ashamed.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. That's why we left without telling you. It's so…degrading."

I sat next to him, grabbing his hand. Setting his shirt in his lap, I said, "You were in a tutu, Edward. I've seen Emmett in a whole lot worse."

"He's _Emmett_, though. That's what he does. I don't dress up in little girl clothing and provoke mall workers." His face was red and his eyes ashamed.

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't lessen you in my eyes. You're still the polite, quiet, interesting, wonderful, romantic, amazing boy I fell in love with." I froze, feeling Edward stiffen next to me. This was the first time either of us had said anything about being in love. I sucked in a breath, and waited to see his reaction.

He stayed frozen for a second, then kissed me so passionately and unexpectedly, that I nearly fell off the sink. I kissed him back, relieved that my sudden pledge of love didn't scare him away. Our bodies molded together, as our lips danced, grazing each other so softly, so full of love, that they swelled with delight.

But all too soon, we broke apart, panting heavily. He kissed me again, sweetly and gently, then pulled on his shirt. We walked out of the bathroom, holding hands. Emmett and Jasper eyed us suspiciously, but didn't seem too concerned. I assumed Jasper had updated Emmett on the current status of my sex life, or lack thereof.

A voice on the loudspeaker announced that the mall was closing in ten minutes, and instead of finishing our movie, we decided to call it a day.

"See you all tomorrow?" Tanya asked, as she and the others headed towards Edward's Volvo and Carmen's Volkswagen. I grinned.

"As long as no tutu's are required."

She chuckled. "You know, I really like you Bella. Nice catch, Eddie." She winked at me, then slid into the Volvo.

* * *

We pulled up into our driveway, and after bidding Jasper a "goodnight", I raced into the house, trying to avoid Emmett and Rosalie's "goodbye". Wink-wink, nudge-nudge.

I trudged up the stairs, wondering to myself if Renee had left yet. I pushed open my door and nearly walked back out.

Renee was standing by my bed, looking out my window. She turned when she heard me, a sad smile on her face. In her hands was a family photo of me, Emmett, and Charlie. Mrs. Hale had taken it at First Beach, and we were all wearing white shirts and jeans. Emmet had put me on his back, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Charlie was next to him, his face crinkled up from laughing, and I was grinning toothily, leaning over so my head was in-between theirs. We were a happy family. And she had no part in it.

"Hey," I said quietly. She said nothing back. "Have you come up with an excuse for being here? Or are you on your way out?"

She looked like she wanted to cry. "Isa- Bella. Leaving you and your father was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But it was for the better."

I laughed, darkly. "Oh, yeah, growing up as the daughter of a runaway bride has been just _great_. A real treat."

"Bella, you have to understand, I wasn't…well when I left. My mind was unstable, and I wasn't fit to raise a child. But I went to get help. And I'm better now, honey. We can be together, again." She held her arms open to me, but I stayed where I was.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie? We could've gotten you help closer to home. I would rather have known where you were than grow up thinking my mother didn't want me." Angry tears pricked at my eyes, and my voice wavered.

"Oh, honey, I had to do this by myself. Charlie wouldn't have loved me the same if he knew." She smiled grimly.

I lost it. "So, what? You broke his heart instead? You abandon us with no word of where you are, worrying Charlie and creating uncomfortable questions for me to ask him as I grew up! 'Daddy, do I have a mommy? Jasper and Rosie have a mommy. Where's mine?'. Emmett had no mother to turn to when his died, only a sister and father. I have grown up with a broken family, all because you were afraid Charlie wouldn't _love_ you! That's absurd!"

Her face reddened, and she clenched her fists. "You ungrateful little whore! I left you for your safety, and all you do is chastise me! I'm glad I left! I could never have stood raising a child as horrible as you! You bitch!" She slapped me, knocking me down. I kicked her in the stomach, and ran out the door. She followed, pushing me down the stairs.

I screamed, tumbling down to the ground. I could feel my nose break, and felt something warm and sticky oozing through my hair. I saw Renee run and lock the door, and could hear Emmett shouting and banging on the door.

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the kitchen. I punched her, and ran for the door. She caught up quickly, and blocked the front entrance, so I dashed upstairs.

I dove under my bed, searching for my pepper spray. Before I could find it, though, she pulled me up, slapping me again.

"You miserable little bitch! How dare you attack me! I was disciplining you, obviously not something Charlie has been keen on. But we're strong believers of physical discipline at the Phoenix Mental Health Institute. Yes, we are, we are. And look at me! All the wonders it did! I'm cured, sweetie, and soon, you will be too."

I kicked her, and ran, but she caught my wrist, twisting it painfully behind me. I fell onto my knees on my bed, crying out in pain. I heard a door burst open downstairs and Emmett's shouting. "BELLA!"

Then I was flying.

**If it's confusing, Renee's crazy. I tried to make it realistic, but seeing as I've never actually met an insane person, it was a little hard. She thinks she's cured, so she snuck out of the institute, but in reality, she's still crazy. **

**That went longer than I was planning, so be happy! **

**R&R PLEEZ!!**

**Anna**


	28. The White Shores

**To answer your questions, I'm not really sure what disorder Renee has. If anyone know sof disorder that sounds right, please tell me. Thanks! And to **mrdarcylover**, that sucks! I would die without internet. But I'm glad you were able to come home to many exciting chapters of OFY. BTW, EMmett and Bella are cousins. just so ya know...it was in the first chappie**

**OMC! Our Favorite Year has just been nominated for the Best Human Story for the Quixotic FF Awards! Awesome! So, go help them out and be a judge, or nominate some more stories! Some of the categories haven't even been filled yet! The site is on my profile page!**

_I kicked her, and ran, but she caught my wrist, twisting it painfully behind me. I fell onto my knees on my bed, crying out in pain. I heard a door burst open downstairs and Emmett's shouting. "BELLA!"_

_Then I was flying._

Glass shards pierced my body, cutting a million tiny slashes into my skin. Fragments of the window fell to the ground like rain.

I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. Emmett, Charlie, Jasper, Rosalie…then Alice, and Edward…Oh, Edward…

Pain rippled up my spine, spreading throughout my body. I was vaguely aware that I was laying in my front yard, glass and blood sprinkled around me like confetti.

"BELLA! GOD DAMMIT, BELLA, DON'T YOU DARE BE DEAD!" A booming voice bellowed from the side of the house, and I saw a huge figure sprinting towards me.

I wanted to respond, to tell my brother that I was alive, but I wasn't even sure if I was. So I just stayed still, lying where I was, trying to block out the pain.

"BELLA! Bella…" Large hands cupped my face, checked my pulse, stroked my hair. Emmett was sobbing, large, bulbous tears raining down on me.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. My voice was weak and shaking, but I managed to squeak out, "Hey there, brother-bear."

His voice was shaking more than mine, and he could barely respond with, "Hang o-on, S-s-sister bear. You're g-gona be-e okay…"

I saw two more arrive, one being pushed in a wheel-chair. _Jasper and Rosalie._ "Holy shit!" Jazz shouted. "Bella!"

"Call Charlie!" "Call 911!" "OH MY GOD!" "She's lost a lot of blood…" "Hang in there sweetie, it'll be alright…" "Where's Renee?" All three voices started to blend into one, and I finally gave in to my stubborn eyelids. A dark haze filled my head, and I let it take me, leaving my pain far behind…

* * *

I woke up to a white beach, as far as I could see. The sky was blinding, and the waves were so pale and glimmering that even _they_ seemed to give off light.

I sat up, dazed, to see I was naked. Blushing, I curled into a ball, trying to cover up as much as I could.

"Isabella," a beautiful voice sang from behind me. My late Grandma Marie stood ankle-deep in the water, her white robes billowing around her. Forgetting my clothes-less state, I rushed up to hug her. She laughed, a melodious, tinkling sound.

"Gran!" I pushed back to study her face. She was as old and wrinkled as I had remembered, but she had an air about her, an air that made her seem young and full of life and…beautiful.

"Ah, little Bella. You certainly have grown since I last saw you. Dear, dear, what predicament have your clumsy feet gotten you into this time?"

I laughed. She _was_ the reason my balance was as bad as it was. "No, Gran, it wasn't my clumsiness this time."

She smiled, then motioned to someone behind her. My Aunt Vera, Emmett's mother stood behind her, knee-high in the glistening water.

"Auntie Vera!" I rushed to her, kissing her cheek. Last time I had seen her, she had been bald and slowly dying. Now, dark curls fell down to her shoulders, and her eyes were bright and alive.

"Bella, has my son been watching him as closely as I told him to? Obviously not, or you wouldn't be here." She sighed, a fond gaze on her face. "Is he happy? Is he eating enough? Does he have good friends? A girlfriend? A boyfriend? I don't know, he could've been gay, I only had him for seven …wonderful years." A small tear glistened on her face, but she brushed it away quickly.

A man came up behind her, and I could only assume he was Emmett Sr. He had enormous muscles, even bigger than his son's, and the same goofy grin on his face. He ruffled my hair playfully, and gave me a friendly wink.

I suddenly noticed hundreds of robe-clad people, all wading through the water to me. I recognized a few as my other grandparents, the ones I never met, and other, older relatives I had met once or twice. The others remained a mystery to me. All I knew was that all these people were dead, and that could only mean one thing…

"Crap! I'm dead, aren't I? Crap, crap! What about Charlie? And Emmett? And Edward and Rose and Jazz and Alice? What about Jacob and Billy? And Renee? She may be crazy, but killing your own daughter isn't something anyone would take lightly…" I stopped looking up at my grandmother. She smiled.

"Bella, you're about to die. Do not worry about the others. They will learn to cope without you. They learned to cope without us." She motioned to everyone around her, who all nodded and murmured in agreement.

"But…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. _Maybe dying wont be so bad, _I thought. _And soon, I'll see everyone again. And we'll all be happy…together._

"Okay…" I looked down at my naked body, and asked, "Can I have one of those nifty robes you all have? I'm kind of…not dressed. And last time I checked, I wasn't a nudist."

They all chuckled. _Well, at least my sarcasm wont be wasted in Heaven_.

One of the ones I didn't recognize, a pretty little girl with wavy blond hair, stepped forward and handed me robe. I thanked her and pulled it on.

"BELLA!" I heard a screaming voice, and the unintelligible murmurs of strangers. But these were not the murmurs of the angels surrounding me. They were the murmurs of humans. Doctors, from what they said next.

"Get him out of here! Hand me that! Clear!" I felt a shock go through my body, and I whipped around, looking for the source of the noise.

"BELLA! NO! Don't die! No!" Edward's voice rang through my head, clear as day. He was sobbing, and I wanted to reach to him, to stroke his hair and tell him everything would be alright.

"Edward!" I ran to the beach, searching for him. I couldn't stand to hear him like that. I had to find him.

"It's too late, Bella. You must come with us. You are dying. You must leave him." Aunt Vera took my hand, gently, pulling me back into the water.

"BELLA! NO!" Edward's strangled sobs tore at something in my chest. I ripped my hand from hers, running back towards the beach.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. There is no Heaven for me without Edward. I can't." Tears were pouring down my face, and I was on my knees, digging my hands into the sand.

Vera and Emmett Sr. knelt down besides me, rubbing my back soothingly. "It's okay, sweetie. It was hard for all of us. But you'll see him again…one day."

"No…Please…I'll bear through the pain of losing him, but I can't bear through his pain of losing me. Please…please…."

"Bella!" Edward's voice was getting fainter, harder to hear. I felt two pairs of arms pulling me back to the water.

_Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye to everyone. Goodbye…_

Darkness crept silently into this bright, shining place, and I felt my head start to swim.

"NO!"

**I know Marie was Renee's mother, but for this story, she's Charlie's. M'kay? **

**BTW, we'll never know if she's actually on the shores to Heaven, or just dreaming, so don't ask. I can't decide, so I'm just not going to. Believe whichever you please.**

**Unfortunately, I start school in a week, so, I'm working my butt off to finish this story by then. Hopefully, there are only about three or four chapters left, so I think I'll make it.**

**R&R! Please vote in my poll! Gracias!**

**Anna**


	29. Stupid Beeping Machine

**Wow, I got more threats from threatening Jasper, and more tears from threatening Bella. Ha, wow. To **voldemortperfumes**, jeez, why didn't I think of bi-polar? That seems so obvious now. Hm, okay, I'll say Renee is severely bi-polar. Got that everyone? Well, don't let me keep you from finding out if she's dead or not…**

**OMC! Our Favorite Year has just been nominated for the Best Human Story for the Quixotic FF Awards! Awesome! So, go help them out and be a judge, or nominate some more stories! Some of the categories haven't even been filled yet! The site is on my profile page! (I just keep saying this so people will go help them. I think half of you have realized this so…carry on, now.)**

_Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye to everyone. Goodbye…_

_Darkness crept silently into this bright, shining place, and I felt my head start to swim._

"_NO!"_

I woke to a monotonous beeping in my ears, and opened my eyes to find a brightly lit room. For a second I thought I was once again visiting Jasper after his accident, but this time _I_ was in the bed, wrapped up like a mummy.

Then it hit me: I was in the hospital. The fiasco with Renee came back in a blur, as well as my leaving with the angels, sinking deeper and deeper into the water…

I shot up, gasping, and shrieked, "NO!" A pair of strong arms grabbed my shoulders, a velvety voice whispering in my ear, "Shh, Bella, it's alright, she's gone. Shh, she'll never hurt you again."

I nearly choked. "Edward!" I grasped at his face, bringing his forehead to mine, shocked to see tears on his cheeks. I traced them, following the serpentine tracks down to his quivering lips. His blood-shot eyes were rimmed with deep shadows, and they were drowned in sorrow and guilt.

"Why are you crying? I'm alive. That stupid beeping machine says so." I looked over at the heart monitor, scowling at it.

"I nearly lost you, Bella. You don't know how close you were to death." Another tear ran down his face, and he turned away. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Actually, I _do_ know. And your voice was the only thing that kept me fighting."

He looked up, surprised, and whispered, "You could hear me?"

I smiled. "Every scream."

He grabbed my hand in his, bringing it to his lips. My heart fluttered, made apparent by the erratic beeping of the heart monitor. He smiled, but it was weak and didn't reach his eyes.

"You don't know how much it hurt to see you dying. You're so young, so full of life…you had, well, have, so much ahead of you. And I never even got to tell you 'I love you'."

My heart skipped a beat, my face turned pink, and my breath became ragged and forced. He looked at me, confused, then realized the reason behind my reaction. Chuckling slightly at the monitor's screeching, he pulled my lips to his, kissing me tenderly.

Then, all to soon, he pushed me back against the pillow, and said, "You need to rest. You nearly died. That has to be draining." I rolled my eyes and, for the first time, noticed the room was empty besides us.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking back at Edward.

"Charlie and Rosalie are sleeping. Emmett's eating. Alice and Jasper left to get coffee from downstairs. The Clan's around here somewhere, causing trouble, no doubt. Mom's on her way, Dad convinced her to sleep at home. And he's around here, doing his doctor thing." He summed it up for me, rubbing his thumb against my hand.

"Why are you here?" He looked shocked, and stood up.

"Do you want me to leave? I can if you want…"

"NO!" I shrieked, grabbing his shirt. He looked relieved, and sat down again.

"No, I mean, why aren't you sleeping? You look horrible." I ran my fingers over the shadows under his eyes, scolding him.

"I didn't want to leave you." His voice shook again, his eyes watering up.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, afraid to think how long he had been this miserable.

"Three days. Ever since you almost died, they've been keeping you unconscious, trying to reverse most of the damage. You've had two surgeries, one on your leg, and one on your shoulder. So, no extreme sports anytime soon," He said, laughing at the end.

I chuckled, starting to feel the extent of the damage. "Oh, yeah, 'cause I'm _all_ about extreme sports."

"BELLA!!" Emmett pounced me out of nowhere, wrapping me in an infamous "Brother-Bear Hug".

"Ow! Em, kind of in pain here…" He let go quickly, pushing me back down and straightening out my covers. Edward stood up, walking over to stand by the door. Emmett took his seat, and grabbed my hands in his monstrous ones.

His eyes were red and blurry, but a toothy smile was plastered across his face.

I grinned. "Hey there, Brother-Bear."

"Hey there, Sister-Bear." He ruffled my hair playfully, and I froze, remembering seeing Emmett Sr. Had it only been a dream? Or was there really a Heaven?

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Emmett said, studying my face carefully.

"Oh, nothing." I reached up and stroked my brother's cheek. How much he looked like his parents…

"Alright. How are you feeling? Are you in pain? I mean, you fell down a flight of stairs and out a window, I'm not sure if anesthetic would make you feel better."

I laughed. "I'm good, Em. A little sore, but mostly numb." I remembered, with a jolt, who was responsible for my 'accident'. I looked at Emmett and asked, "Where's Renee?"

He sighed. "The police caught up with her in Seattle. She's been transferred to a Mental Institution in New York, and it's up to you whether or not to press charges. Dad had a hunch you wouldn't want to."

"His hunch was right. I just want her to get _real_ help. Wherever she was in Arizona obviously wasn't helpful." I sighed and sat up against my pillows. My neck was starting to get stiff.

"Bella!" "Bells" "Jelly-Belly!" "She's awake!" "Truly awake!" "She's alive!" A chorus of voices shouted at me. Rosalie and Alice ran up to me, dragging Jasper with them.

I scowled at him for using my forbidden nickname, but smiled at the look of joy on his face. It was so hard to be mad at him.

Emmett scooted over so they could push Jasper up right besides me, then Alice plopped down on the other side of me, curling against me on my pillow, and Rosalie perched herself on the edge of my bed. Edward came back over and sat next to Rosalie, nudging Alice with his feet.

Alice claimed one of my hands, the one attached to my busted shoulder, and I used the free one to push a few golden locks out of Jasper's face. His eyes were puffy and red, like everyone else's, but they were also calm and serene, just happy I was awake.

"Hey," I whispered, resting the back of my hand on his cheek. He smiled.

"Hey, back. S'good to see you awake. You were beginning to worry me for a second. I thought Edward was going to have to go 'Sleeping Beauty' on your butt and do something drastic to wake you up."

I laughed. "I don't even _want_ to know what this 'something drastic' that you're talking about is."

He winked. "I thought not." He grabbed my hand from his face and put it between his. Then, slowly, he kissed my forehead, as he always did when I was scared or nervous. Except, this time, it was to reassure himself.

Suddenly, Rosalie started crying. Out of nowhere, tears began cascading down her face, and she wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me as hard as she could without hurting me.

"God dammit, Bella! Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. AGAIN!" She screamed into my hair, sobbing. I clutched her tightly with my good arm, the bad one still in Alice's grasp.

I stroked her hair, whispering soothing things into her ear, and just waited for the tears to end. Soon enough, she had calmed down to a hiccup every few seconds, and wiped away her eyes.

"I love you, too, Rose," I said, squeezing her hand. She sat back down, next to Edward, who rubbed her back, reassuringly. Emmett came over, and held her hand, slowing down her hiccups.

Alice curled up next to me, again, and with the sad look on her eyes, she told me all I needed to know. She was a good friend, and my death would have hurt her dearly. I kissed her spiky head, and leaned against her tiny frame.

So, just like we had with Jasper, we chatted and laughed, like one of us _wasn't_ in a hospital bed. According to Edward, Charlie had stayed up with me longer than even _he_ had, so I probably wouldn't see him for a few more hours. I tried to convince Edward to go get some sleep, but he refused.

We were discussing where I would sleep, now that I needed help getting up the stairs, when there was a chorus of screams outside the door, followed by a "YEE HA!" and a crash. We all just looked at each other and laughed, already knowing the source of the noise.

Edward walked to the door, and I heard him laugh, then mutter,

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya…"

**Wow, that was longer than I thought. Hm. See, she's not dead! Seriously, you should know by now that I just LOVE cliffies. He he. And your reactions to them.**

**Wow, almost done. I'm estimating about three more chapters, and an epilogue. Sad…**

**R&R pleez! And please vote in my poll!**

**Anna**


	30. The Forks Clan

**To **FrenzzyforEdward**, man, why didn't I think of bed-surfing. That would have been great! Very funny. Man, I love the fan support for this story. Everyone's reviews have been so great. Thanks so much to all of you!**

**OMC! Our Favorite Year has just been nominated for the Best Human Story for the Quixotic FF Awards! Awesome! So, go help them out and be a judge, or nominate some more stories! Some of the categories haven't even been filled yet! The site is on my profile page! (I just keep saying this so people will go help them. I think half of you have realized this so…carry on, now.)**

_We were discussing where I would sleep, now that I needed help getting up the stairs, when there was a chorus of screams outside the door, followed by a "YEE HA!" and a crash. We all just looked at each other and laughed, already knowing the source of the noise._

_Edward walked to the door, and I heard him laugh, then mutter,_

"_Tanya, Tanya, Tanya…"_

I craned my neck, and, with help form Alice, I saw Tanya and Eli in a crumpled heap on the floor, two wrecked wheelchairs next to them. They were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces, and Eli's had turned red.

"WIPEOUT!!" I heard Irina scream, followed by the laughs of Kate and Carmen. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie rushed over to the door, laughing. Jasper caught my eye, and we snickered.

"Hey, is Bella awake?" I heard Kate ask, and I was suddenly surrounded by the Clan. Tanya took Alice's place on my pillow, and Irina and Carmen sat down on the edge of my bed. Kate stood next to Jasper, and Eli stole Emmett's chair.

"Hey, Bella! Good to see you, you know, alive and all," Tanya said, smiling. I laughed.

"What were you all doing?" I asked. The evil Tanya smile made its appearance, and I wondered if I should worry.

"Oh, just some good, old-fashioned wheel-chair racing. I would have won if Eli hadn't cheated and smashed into me." She glared at him, and he sunk back into his chair, a sheepish look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Carmen asked, looking worried. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Really. A little dazed, but good."

Tanya chuckled, then said, "Well, I think anyone would be 'good' if they woke up to Edward. But you're probably used to it by now." She winked suggestively, and they all laughed, much to the embarrassment of Edward and I.

A voice came from the door. "I thought I heard the too-familiar sounds of wheel-chair racing. At least you didn't completely destroy those two like you have in the past. Ah, Bella. Good to see you awake. You had us all worried there for a bit." Carlisle walked in, clip-board in hand, and a warm smile on his face.

Tanya laughed. "Aw, you must miss our hospital antics when things get quiet here, Uncle Carly." Carlisle laughed, rolling his eyes. He ruffled Tanya's hair, then checked my vitals, and asked me a few questions. _Could I feel anything? Was I in pain? How long had I been awake?_

Then, he asked, "Are you okay, Bella? Emotionally, I mean. Your mother just pushed you through a window, that has to be hard to deal with." He put his hand on my head, studying my face for any hint of pain. I smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine. She wasn't well. But she's getting help now, that's all that matters. I know, deep down inside, she really loves me. She wouldn't have left in the first place if she didn't. And, thanks to some animalistic-instinct thing, I love her back. And we'll finally be able to be mother and daughter…one day."

I heard a sob from next to me, and was shocked to see tears on Tanya's face. I turned to her, and she wrapped her arms around me, kissing my head.

"That…was the…most…_selfless_…thing…I've ever heard!" She said through her sobs. "I would have told that crazy bitch to go to hell and sued the crap out of her." We all laughed at that, and soon we returned to our light-hearted chatter.

About an hour later, Charlie burst through the door, demanding to see me. He, like pretty much everyone else, started crying when he saw me, and I started to wonder if I was horribly disfigured now, or something.

Everyone but Emmett left, leaving us to have our 'concerned family time'. I hugged Charlie, assuring him I was fine, but he still felt horrible about the entire thing, saying how he should have seen the signs, how he should have suspected something, how he should never have let her stay the night. Emmett said things along the same line, trying to take all the blame. I rolled my eyes, and tried to convince them it was no one's fault.

* * *

A few more days passed, and I woke one morning to find the Clan gathered around my bed again.

"Hey," I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I realized that today was the last day of spring break, and that they must be heading back to Alaska. I sat up, ready to say my goodbye's.

First was Eli. "It was good to meet you, Bella. Ever up in Alaska, give us a buzz." He held up his fist, and I bumped it with mine. He had a very Emmett-esque grin on his face.

Next was Carmen. She kissed both of my cheeks, then said, "Bye, Bella. Feel better soon."

Kate came up after her, hugging me tightly. "See you later, alligator." Irina followed quickly, adding, "In a while, crocodile." I giggled.

Tanya was last, a sad smile on her face. She hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek. "Welcome to the Clan, Bella Swan. You and the rest of your posse are now official members of the new Forks chapter. It's a real honor, you should be proud." She laughed, then hugged me again. "Stay safe, Bella."

They all got up and headed out the door. Before she left, though, Tanya turned and said, with her signature evil grin, and said, "Don't let me hear about you and Edward doing anything…risky. It's a little too early to have a couple miniature bronze-haired people running around. Use a condom, please." And with a wink and an innuendo, she was gone.

* * *

Two weeks later, and I was _finally_ allowed to leave. I returned to find the school in an uproar, graduation only a few weeks away. With a little help from Edward, I quickly caught back up in my classes, and started preparing for finals.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were freaking out, comparing school acceptances, discussing where we would celebrate after graduation, and rejoicing that they would soon be out of high school, and off to a bigger, better world.

One that I would have no part in.

I knew it was selfish to wish they would stay in Forks, especially now that I had Edward and Alice, but they had been my best friends forever, and I was going to miss them terribly.

* * *

Before I knew it, graduation day had arrived, and I was trying to help Emmett tie his tie, when Alice burst in.

"Give me that. I had a feeling you needed my help." She fixed it quickly, then eyed my outfit approvingly. Of course she would, she bought it for me.

The three of us made our way down to the living room, where Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were chatting. Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Hale were sitting on the sofa, looking like they would burst from excitement any second.

As soon as Emmett came into the room, he, along with Rosalie and Jasper, was herded in front of the fireplace, where they were forced to pose for pictures. After a few together and separate, Alice, Edward and I were forced to take a group one.

Then, family pictures. Emmett, Charlie and I took a few serious ones, but as soon as Charlie walked away, Emmett had me on his back, and we made silly faces at the camera. Rosalie and Jasper were no better with their family, except for the fact that Jasper was limited by his crutches.

The adults soon left, packing up the car with 'surprise' graduation gifts and what-not, leaving the six of us alone. We just sat in silence for a second, then, out of the blue, glommed into a huge group-hug, me stuck in the center.

No words were spoken, but after all we had been through together, it was hard to see three of us leave.

"Come on everyone, we're going to be late!" Charlie shouted through the door. We all got up, and headed toward the car, to go to an event we had all been dreading, yet looking forward to, all semester long.

**Whew. Only one more chapter and an epilogue left! I think I'm going to cry. I'm not sure yet if I'll do a sequel. Once I finish I'll probably put a poll up on my page. **

**R&R pleez! School starts soon! Reviews make it less horrible!**

**Anna**


	31. Everything Is All Right

**I now present to you, the final chapter of **_**Our Favorite Year**_**. Tear**

**Disclaimer: Because this is the last chapter, I will say it one last time. I don't own Twilight(nor the songs **_**Rain**_** or **_**Here Comes the Sun**_**)**

The car ride was quiet, except for the useless chatter from Charlie. Emmett looked like he going to throw up, and I felt like I was going to cry.

The radio was on, and I listened to quiet lyrics coming from the speakers. _Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun._

I looked out the window, at the drizzly, gray clouds, and I sighed. It would do me no good to dwell on the fact that I was losing three of my best friends. I had Edward and Alice, and that was all I needed. I smiled at Emmett, a sudden rush of pride swelling up in me when I realized that my big brother was graduating, going to college, and dating one of the greatest people I knew.

I was suddenly the happiest little sister in the world.

We quickly arrived at the school, and Emmett met up with Rosalie and Jasper, and they went to get their robes. Edward and Alice had not arrived yet, so I sat alone, where Charlie had parked my wheel-chair. He was off talking to someone I couldn't see, so I just stared at the sky, bored.

"Hey," a husky voice whispered in my ear. Jacob had sat down in Charlie's seat, looking at me sadly.

"Hey, Jake." I tried to sound nonchalant about seeing him, but in reality, I was surprised. I guess he and Billy were here to support Emmett.

"Sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital. I had a feeling my appearance wouldn't help with your healing process." He smiled apologetically, and my lips twitched up a little, into a pathetic half-smile.

He noticed, and looked away. I immediately felt bad and asked, "How have you been, Jacob?"

He grimaced. "Okay. It's been hard, though."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for your dad to adjust to his new disability. I'd probably go crazy if I had to spend the rest of my life in a wheel-chair." I grimaced at the one I was in.

"Actually, he's adjusted fairly well. It's just hard having to take on so much responsibility, especially while going through withdrawal."

I did a double take. "What?"

"I haven't smoked or popped pills since we broke up. After hurting you like that, I swore I would never lose someone else I loved because of drugs again." The looked on his face was so sad, so serious, that wrapped my good arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Jake. That's great. Really great. I'm so proud of you."

"Really?"

I looked at him triumphantly, and said, "Of course!"

He sighed. "Man, I've missed you, Bells. I know I blew my chance at a relationship with you, but do you think we could start over? As friends?" He held out his hand, and I shook it enthusiastically.

"I've missed you too, Jacob. S'good to have you back."

I heard the principal's voice over the commotion, announcing that we were about to start. Jake whispered a goodbye, then jogged over to his place by Billy.

The valedictorian appeared on stage, and started giving a rather boring speech about heading out into the world, and how this was the beginning of something, not the end. I yawned, and glanced over towards my brother.

Emmett was looking rather bored, and when he caught my eye, he held two fingers up to his head and mimed shooting himself. I stifled a giggle. Edward looked over, and followed my eyes to Emmett, then nudged Alice, so all three of us were watching Emmett.

He continued with his antics, and after a while, my eyes traveled over to Jasper and Rosalie, who looked like they were about to fall asleep. Jazz saw me, and contorted his features into a goofy face. I retorted with my own, and we ended up having a non-verbal, silly-face contest, with Rose as the judge. Unfortunately, before she could appoint a winner, their row was called up to get their diplomas.

Jasper limped across the stage, and awkwardly took his diploma. But we he reached the edge, where his mother was snapping pictures, he flipped his tassel and burst out in a radiant smile, nearly blinding me. Then, as soon as he made it down the steps, the ultimate goofy face was shot in my direction, his personal way of telling me he had won the competition.

Rosalie, in all her golden beauty, glided across the stage, taking the diploma gracefully. She was definitely the only person there who looked good in her robes, and I knew every girl's ego was taking a hit then. An extremely loud wolf-whistle came from the sea of robes, turning her face slightly pink, and we all knew the only person it could have come from. Emmett was trying very hard to hide behind the girl in front of him.

She flipped her tassel and smiled at her mother's camera, then sped up to join her brother. Heads bent, they whispered excitedly together. A few minutes passed and Emmett's line was called up.

He bounced happily across the stage, and as soon as he grabbed his diploma, two loud voices called out, "BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!" Instead of being embarrassed, he gave his tush a little shake, then walked off the stage as comfortably as he had walked on. Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. Jasper and Rosalie, the alleged sources of the shouting, were laughing heartily, forgetting that this was a 'solemn celebration'.

Soon, the final words were spoken, the congratulations given, and the hats thrown. Our three graduates ran up to hug us, excited it was over.

"Man, I can't believe I will never have to go to the principal's office ever again!" Emmett boomed, a reminiscent look on his face.

"I can't believe we'll be in college soon! Man, I'll miss this place." Jasper sounded sad, but I knew college was his dream, and he would excited soon.

"It feels like a dream. Like I'll wake up and be back in elementary school, chilling on the playground." Emmett ran a hand through his hair, a stunned look creeping across his face.

"We've come a long way, haven't we? It feels like just yesterday Emmett and Jasper were arguing over whether or not the tooth-fairy existed, and now we're graduating, and Bella's going to be a senior, replacing us with a boyfriend…who will be all alone in the house half the time…no big brother to beat him up…" Rosalie gushed, turning suggestive at the end.

I stuck my tongue at her, and we all laughed. Then I said, "Well, it certainly as been a dramatic year. But, in retrospect, it really has been my favorite."

"Mine too." Edward said, taking my hand. The others murmured in agreement, and Alice piped in with, "So it's agreed. This year shall now be referred to as 'Our Favorite Year'."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, so far, maybe. But I see better years in the future to come."

Rosalie looked content, and said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, "That's all we can hope for."

I grinned, clutching Edward's hand in one of mine, and taking Emmett's in the other. We all smiled towards the sky, and I heard a car radio drive past, singing, "_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun and I say it's all right_"

The clouds suddenly parted, revealing a long stretch of blue, and the bright yellow shine of the sun, smiling down on us. I heard Jasper mutter, "Blue skies have come again. I knew the rain wouldn't last forever."

I smiled, knowing he wasn't just talking about the weather. He caught my eye and winked, unashamed that I heard him.

I looked at Edward, and he grinned, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was very chaste, considering we were in the presence of adults, but it was as sweet and full of love as any other we had shared. I gazed into his burning eyes and knew good things were around the bend.

"_Here comes the sun and I say it's all right"_

THE END

**I think I'm going to cry. It's all over. Thanks to everyone for all of your support, and REVEIWS!! I love me a good review, and y'all supplied them for me! YAY!**

**IMPORTANT: I have a dilemma. This story has been great, but I'm unsure about a sequel. I don't know if I could make a second story live up to this one. So, I have a new poll on my page:**

**Should I attempt a sequel, or just finish this off with a good epilogue?**

**Thanks again to everyone. Especially to **mrdarcylover**, for great criticism, **CierraIsACullen** for hilarious threats, **Bekki.HP.T.NM.E** for all the compliments, and **BellandGinny**, **cabtwilighter**, **luffin edward-bella 4eva**, **latuacantante4him**, and everyone else who I'm too lazy to name for being such avid reviewers! And, to **Crazily Sane Pancake**, for giving me my first review ever. It made my day those many months ago. Please vote in my poll and check out my other stories!**

**AnnaOtaku**


	32. Sequel

**Hey everyone! I have come to the conclusion(with a little help from the poll) to do a sequel!! Yay!! Anywho, I will be putting up the prologue to it tonight, so go check that out. I have made the incredibly difficult decision(not really) to put it in Jasper's POV. It just fits in with the story-line better. Plus, I love Jasper, so this will be fun. Now, the prologue might be a tad confusing, but that's the point. It will explain itself in time.**

**So, thanks to all who voted in the poll, and to those of you who told me it was decision. I had already decided I wanted to write a sequel, but I wanted to see how many people would want to read it. **

**Thanks again to everyone, and I hope you enjoy **_**Happily Ever After**_** as much as **_**Our Favorite Year**_**.**

**Anna**


	33. Opinions Please!

Hey, long time no...write...anyhoo

So, I need y'all's opinions...im working on a story similar to OFY, and i was wondering what sort of mgical influence you guys think would best fit this kind of story(like: ghosts, wizards, NOT VAMPIRE)

please PM me with your thoughts!

thanks

Anna


End file.
